Non-canon Kingdom Hearts
You may be looking for Kingdom Hearts ideas. Non-cannon Kingdom Hearts ideas are defined as any Kingdom Hearts ideas that aren't derived from the works of Disney or Square-Enix. Non-cannon transformations Meridell (neopets the darkest faerie) * Sora: a yellow Kacheek(with his hair and eyes still on his head).(In his Drives His shirt and colour change, but not his hair). * Donald: a white lenny (but still his same size). * Goofy: a red gelert. * Mysterious Gunman: a grey Wocky with a brown leather jacket Kanto (Pokemon) *Sora: A Pokemon Trainer wearing a version of Red's outfit from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Or a Pikachu with Sora's hair and jacket. *Donald: A Psyduck. *Goofy: A Squirtle. *Mickey: A Ratatta. Lyoko (Code Lyoko) *Sora: dress like a Samurai with The keyblade on the back. *Donald: A virtual version of Paperink. *Goofy: A virtual version of Super Goof *Mickey: A virtual version of himself Capital Wasteland (Fallout 3) *Sora: Same as normal but clothes can be changed. *Donald: Same as Sora *Goofy: Same as Sora *Mickey: Same as Sora *Mysterious Gunman: wearing a Wasteland Legend outfit *Miles: wearing a Wasteland Wanderer outfit *Sarah: same outfit as normal, only wearing a Roving Trader hat *Rachael: wearing same outfit as normal, but wearing biker goggles and a Roving Trader hat like Sarah New York, 1985 (Watchmen) *Sora: In a Organization XIII cloak, but also seen unrobed resembling Captain Metropolis. *Donald: Same as normal, but with a button based upon the Comedian's blood-stained badge on his shirt. *Goofy- Same as normal. *Kairi: Dressed like Silhouette. *Mickey: Same as Goofy. Soul Society (Bleach) *Sora: Like Ichigo's Soul Reaper uniform, but with Sora's armor details. *Donald: Regular Soul Reaper uniform. *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Mickey: Squad Captain uniform. Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *Sora: transforms to a fox with his clothes. *Donald: will still stay the same but has different clothes. *Goofy: will still stay the same but like Donald, his clothes has altered. *Mickey: will still stay the same but like his two friends, his clothes have also altered. Kimba's Jungle *Sora: transforms back to a lion cub but in Osamu Tezuka design. *Donald: transforms back to a hornbill but like Sora, he also have the design. *Goofy: transforms back to a tortoise but in Tezuka's design. *Kairi: transforms into a lion cub like Sora, but in Tezuka's design. *Mickey: transforms to a meerkat in Tezuka's design. Gossamer (Las Lindas) *Sora: Transforms into a snow leopard with his clothes. *Donald: Same as normal. *Goofy: Same as normal, but a little shorter. *Mickey: Same as normal, but is taller, has noticably smaller ears and becomes more of a grey than black. *Mysterious Gunman, Miles, Sarah and Rachael: same as normal Prehistoric Earth (Clan of the Cave Bear) *Sora: Exactly like normal, but the language he speaks in cutscenes is the same as the Clan. *Donald: Same as Sora. *Goofy: Same as Sora. *Mickey: Same as Sora. Fortuna City (Devil May Cry 4) *Sora: Normal except that his clothes are the same color as always but look more like Nero's. *Donald: Turns into a short human with an Order of the Sword uniform. *Goofy: Same as Donald, but stays his normal size. *Mickey: Same as Donald, but stays his normal size. *Miles: Wears a special uniform similar to Dante's *Sarah: Wears an outfit similar to Kyrie's Halo *Sora: Spartan armor. *Donald: Custom Armor (helmetless) *Goofy: Same as Donald. The Big Shell (MGS2) *Sora: Dressed in a uniform similar to Snake's *Donald: Normal, but clothes darker blue *Goofy: Same as Sora, but without headband and regular shoes *Mickey: Same as normal, but with grey/greyish-yellow camoflage color scheme Non-canon worlds Lego/toy themes *'Sentai Mountain' / Exo-Force *'Station TREX' / Dino Attack *'Morcia' / Knights Kingdom *'Voya Nui' / bionicle'' Video games *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bro. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'Spiral Mountain'/''Banjo-Kazooie'' *'Isle O' Hags'/''Banjo-Tooie'' *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *'Nosgoth' / Legacy of Kain / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer *'London 2003' / House of the Dead *'Meridell' / '' Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' *'Paris France/Sly Cooper *'Lylat System/Star Fox *'Capital Wasteland' / Fallout 3 / Recommended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key *'Fortuna City'/''Devil May Cry 4'' / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Red Queen *'Akuma Industries'/''Nitrome Ltd.'s "Final Ninja"'' *'Mobius/Sonic the Hedgehog *'New Texas''' / Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com / Recommended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There *'DomeWorld/Custom Robo *'Halo''' / '' Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved'' *'Free Country, U.S.A.' / Homestar Runner *'Volcano Island '/''Wikipedia:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' *'Kanto' and Hoenn regions/'' Pokemon series *'The Big Shell, Oil Tanker'/''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' TV shows *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *'Hidden Leaf Village' / Nartuo'' *'Grand Line' / One Piece *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'South Park' / South Park *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'New Jersey' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z Note:It will be like the new Olympus Coliseum(KH,KH:COM & KH2) *'The World About Nothing' / Seinfeld / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Peach Creek' / Ed Edd 'n' Eddy / Recommended Keyblade: Metallo *'Camp Wawanakwa''' / Total Drama Island *'Abandoned Movie Studio Lot in Toronto, Ontario''' / Total Drama Action *'Foster's Mansion''' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Jump City' / Teen Titans / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Springfield' / The Simpsons / Reccomended Keyblade: Yellowblade *'Quahog, Rhode Island' / Family Guy / Reccomended Keyblade: To Protect And Serve or Metallo *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'New New York''' / Futurama *'Earth-616' / Marvel Universe *'Bending Nations/Avatar:The Last Airbender / Reccomended Keyblade: Van Halen-blade or Red Queen *'Feudal Era'/Inuyasha / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Ames' Gun Key *'Sunnydale'/''Buffy the Vampire Slayer *'The Land Of The Paranormal'/''The X-Files / Reccomended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There *'Lyoko'/Code Lyoko / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Wasabi World'/Chop Socky Chooks *'Xiaolin Temple'/''Xiaolin Showdown *'Soul Society''' / Bleach *'Panda's Valley' / Skunk Fu! / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key or Red Queen *'Marzipan City''' / Chowder / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key or To Protect And Serve *'Galleria Mall''' / 6teen *'Evergreen Forest''' / The Raccoons *'Great Britain' / Primeval (TV series) *'Ballydung Manor' / A Scare at Bedtime *'Hope Island' / Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kimba's Jungle' / Kimba the White Lion *'Benedict Arnold Middle School'Detention Abandoned Movie Studio Lot in Toronto, Ontario Movies *'Glacier pass''' / Ice Age (movie) *'Middle Earth' / The Lord of the Rings *'The Land Of Unicorns' / Legend (film) *'Hogwarts' / Harry Potter *'Camp Cyrstal Lake / ''Friday the 13th *'New Deal car lot''' / Used Cars (film) *'Elm Street / Nightmare on Elm Street / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Yellowblade *'Transylvania' / Van Helsing / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer *'Hamunaptra' and Fort Brydon / The Mummy *'Robot city' / Robots / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Ninja's Honor *'Skull island' / King Kong (2005 film) *'Death Star/Coruscant'/ Star Wars / Reccomended Keyblade: NukemBlade or Ames' Gun Key *'Valley of Peace''' / Kung Fu Panda* *'Nitro City''' /''[[Wikipedia:Speed Racer (film)Speed Racer]] *'Gotham City' / The Dark Knight (film) *'Malaria' / Igor *'New York City'/''The Mask'' *Note: Valley of Peace is kind of similar to Panda's Valley, another idea world. *'Frozen Manhattan' / The Day After Tomorrow Comics/Other Sources *'Gossamer''' / Las Lindas / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor, To Protect And Serve, Army Strong, or Ames' Gun Key *'Prehistoric Earth' / Clan of the Cave Bear / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key or Crazy Key *'Asgard', Midgard, and Niflheim / Norse Mythology / Recomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'New York, 1985' / Watchmen' / Reccomended Keyblade: Nuke 'Em Keyblade *'Riverdale' / Archie's comics / Reccomended Keyblade: Van Halen-blade *'Barrelhaven/Boneville' /'Bone' / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Metallo *'Daisy Hill' /'Peanuts' / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key or Red Queen *'Earth, 2009' / real world / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key, Army Strong, or Glass Key / This world becomes available after defeating the Mysterious Gunman at Gossamer; Earth, 2009 is the special world that the Gunman tells them about. It's where he came from. *'Midwestern United States, on the outskirts of suburbia' /'Calvin and Hobbes' / REccomended Keyblade: Army Strong Tv Ads *'Mcdonaldland' / Mcdonaldland *'Dinotown''' / Dudley The Dinosaur World Order ideas *On each list you make, list 21 worlds. *Idea List #1: **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Sunnydale (2 Visits) **3. New New York (2 visits) **4. Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) (2 visits) **5. Free Country, .U.S.A. (1st Visit only) **6. Evergreen Forest (The Raccoons) **7. Radiant Garden (a couple of visits) **8.Springfield (2 visits) **9. 100 Acre Wood (in the Radiant Garden world (1 visit only)) **10. Twilight Town (2 visits) **11. Valley Of Peace (2 visits) **12. Robot city (Robots) (2 visits) **13.Soul Society (Bleach) (1st visit only) **14. Panda's Valley (Skunk Fu) (2 visits) **15.Frozen Manhattan (The Day After Tomorrow) (2 visits) **16. The World About Nothing (Seinfeld) (2 visits) **17. Jump City (Teen Titans(TV series)) (2 visits) **18. Marzipan City (Chowder (TV series)) (2 visits) **19. Galleria Mall (6teen) (2 visits) **20. Kimba's Jungle (2 visits) **21. Disney Castle (1 visit) (Last World) *Idea List #2: **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Nosgoth (2 visits) **3. Nitro City (3 visits) **4. Malaria (Igor) (2 visits) **5. Kanto' and Hoenn regions (Pokemon series) (various visits) **6. Bunny Island (Evil Con Carne) (2 visits) **7. Sprial Mountain/Isle O' Hags (2 visits) **8. Translyvania (2 visits) **9. Death Star/Coruscant(3 visits) **10. Quahog, Rhode Island (2 visits) **11. New Texas (2 visits) **12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) **13. Springfield **14. New York City(The Mask) (3 visits) **15. South Park (2 visits) **16. The Big Shell (2 visits) **17. Hogwarts **18. Gossamer (2 visits) **19. Elm Street **20. Fortuna City (2 visits) **21. Disney Castle (1 visit) (Last World) World Information *'Galleria Mall' *'First Appearance:' 6teen (2008) *'Theme Song:' Theme from "6teen" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Shrouding Dark Cloud (Guard Armour (1st Visit)), Riot (by Three Days Grace") (Xaldin (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Friends in My Heart," "Missing You," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:'TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt,Nikki, and Caitlin *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 6 *'No. of rooms:' 3 **'List of rooms:' **1st Floor- Plaza (Main Entrance) **2nd floor **Storage and Security Rooms *'New York, 1985' *'First Appaerance:' Watchmen (1983- original graphic novel, 2009- film adaptation) *'Theme Song:' The Times They Are A'Changin by "Bob Dylan" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Vim and Vigor (Big Figure (1st Visit)), Destiny's Force (Ozymandias (2nd Visit)) *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Richard Nixon, Ozymandias *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 14 *'No. of Rooms:' 7 **'List of rooms:' *'New Deal car lot' *'First Appearance:' Used Cars (1980) *'Theme Song:' Used Cars by "Bobby Bare" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Squriming Evil (Maleficent (1st Visit)), Vim and Vigor (Roy L. Fuchs (2nd Visit)) The 13th Dilemma '' (Demyx (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Kairi (KHII version)," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' None *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Rudy Russo,Big Jim *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 3 *'No. of rooms:' 4 **'List of rooms:' **New Deal lot (Outside) (Main Entrance) **New Deal lot (Inside) **Trailer Park **Backroad **Desert Field *'Jump City''' *'First Appearance:' Teen Titans (2003) *'Theme Song: 'Theme from "Teen Titans *'Boss Theme Song(s):' The Corrupted (Trigon (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost (Slade (2nd visit)) Detroit Rock City ( Lexaeus (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Friends In My Heart," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Robin,Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' **'List of rooms:' **Titans Tower (Main Entrance) **Town Center **Underground Caverns **Slade's Lair *'New New York' *'First Appearance:' Futurama (1999) *'Theme Song:' Theme from "Futurama" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Rowdy Rumble (Walt,Larry and Inger) (1st Visit)), The Encounter (Mom (1st Visit))Scream Aim Fire(Bullet For My Valentine) (Xigbar (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Phillip J Fry, Bender, Leela, Proffesor Farnsworth, Dr. Zoidberg *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' **'List of rooms:' *'The Land Of The Paranormal' *'First Appearance:' The X-Files (1993) *'Theme Song:' Theme from "The X-Files" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' The Encounter (Eugene Victor Tooms) (1st Visit)), Vim and Vigor (Donnie Pfaster (1st Visit)) Tension Rising (Donnie Pfaster (2nd Visit)), Sinister Shadows (Knowle Rohrer (2nd Visit)), Ace of Spades(Motorhead) (Luxord (2nd Visit)), Forze Del Male (The Cigarette Smoking Man (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Hazardous Highway," "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Walter Skinner *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' 6 **'List of rooms:' **FBI Headquarters (Main Entrance) **Eugene Victor Toom's Lair **Donnie Pfaster's House **Gas Station **The Mines **Desert Pueblo *'Gossamer' NOTE: This information section contains music not derived from previous KH games, based on the themes section lower down on the page. *'First Appearance:' Las Lindas (start year unknown) *'Theme Song:' still needs to be determined *'Boss Theme Song(s):' No Reason(Sum 41)(Alejandra(1st Visit)), Tension Rising(Haywire Crane (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost(Pete(1st visit)), The 13th Struggle(Haywire Crane(2nd visit), Scream Aim Fire(Bullet For My Valentine)(Mysterious Gunman(1st or 2nd visit) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' Still need to be determined *'Special Song:'TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Ambar *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 8 *'No. of rooms:' 32 **'List of rooms:' **Las Lindas Farmhouse: ground floor **Las Lindas Farmhouse: 2nd floor **Kitchen **Dining Room **Hall to Bedrooms **Las Lindas: Fields **Las Lindas: Barn **Gossamer: West District **Gossamer: East District **Gossamer: North District **Gossamer: South District **Gossamer: Central District **Gossamer: Plaza **Gossamer: Mall **Gossamer: Outskirts (Main Entrance) **Harvest Festival grounds **High Prime's Tower - Ground Floor **High Prime's Tower - 2nd floor **High Prime's Tower - Ambar's Suite **High Prime's Tower - Top Floor **Parasio: Beach 1 **Parasio: Beach 2 **Parasio: Beach 3 **Parasio: Volleyball Net **Parasio: Main Building Ground Floor **Parasio: Main Building 2nd Floor **Parasio: Main Building Residential Floor **Parasio: Main Building 4th floor **Parasio: Main Building Roof **Dirt Road 1 **Dirt Road 2 **Dirt Road 3 Non-cannon summons :This section needs to be sorted by the types of media that the summons are from. :Please try to provide the details on when they become summonables. *'Wooldoor Sockbat' / '' Drawn Together'' *'Bartok' / Anastasia *'Hobbes' / Calvin and Hobbes - Becomes summonable after completing the Calvin and Hobbes story mode *'Woody Woodpecker', Space Mouse, Chilly Willy, and Andy Panda / The Woody Woodpecker Show- Became summonable after receiving the Chilly Gem (Chilly Willy) at the Arctic sector of Lyoko, the Nut Crystal (Woody Woodpecker) at Camp Wawanakwa, the Bamboo Emerald (Andy Panda) at Xiaolin Temple, and the Golden Cheese (Space Mouse) at Marzipan City. *'Hayley Williams' / Paramore - Becomes summonable after recieveing the Riot! from Jonathan at Fort Brydon. *'Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy' / Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *'Maniac Man' - Becomes summonable after recieving the Manic Gem from Rachael at Gossamer *'Dr. Mario' - Becomes summonable after recieving the Megavitamin from Van Halen after defeating the Haywire Crane *'Various Cryptids including Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon' / The Secret Saturdays *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot' / '' Animaniacs'' *'James Hetfield' / Metallica - Becomes summonable after recieving the Lightningstone from May in Kanto and Hoenn *'Shippo' / Inuyasha *'Bullet For My Valentine(band)' / Bullet For My Valentine - Becomes summonable after recieveing the Heavy Metal in Riverdale *'Ozzy Ozbourne' - Becomes summonable after recieving the Crazy Train from New York City(The Mask) *'Alien Hominid' / Alien Hominid - Becomes summonable after recieving the UFO Charm from The Lone Gunmen in the Land Of The Paranormal *'Spider-Man' / Marvel Comics *'Snoopy and Woodstock' / Peanuts - They become summonable after completing the world based on the Peanuts universe *'Rorschach' / Watchmen *'Mysterious Gunman' - Becomes summonable after defeating him at Gossamer. *'Corey Taylor'/ Slipknot *'The Black Parade'/ Welcome to the Black Parade *'Rick O'Connel' / The Mummy *'Takeshi' and Kapowski/ Nitrome Ltd.'s "Final Ninja" - They become summonable after helping Takeshi and Kapowski enter Akuma Industries and take out Akuma *'Duke Nukem'/ Duke Nukem 3D (becomes summonable after recieving "Hellfire" summon gem. Depending on how long you hold the magic button down while he's out, he'll take out a bigger gun when you let go) *'Brotherhood of Steel warrior'/ Fallout 3 - Becomes summonable afer completing the Capital Wasteland's storyline *'Raven' / Teen Titans - Becomes summonable after completing Jump City's storyline *'Cosmo Kramer' / Seinfeld *'The New Texas Survivor's Army' / Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com - Becomes summonable after completing the 2nd visit to New Texas *'George Costanza' / Seinfeld *'R2-D2' / Star Wars - Becomes summonable after completing the Death Star *'Master Yoda' / Star Wars - Becomes summonable after completing Coruscant *'Michael Jackson and Zombies' / Thriller - Becomes summonable after recieving the Mike J. Gem on Sauria in the Lylat System *'Joe Perry' and Steven Tyler / Aerosmith - They become summonable after having obtained the Aero Force One Gem in the New York, 1985 level. *'Falco Lombardi'/ Star Fox: Assault - Becomes summonable after destroying Andross for the first time in the Lylat System *'Krystal'/ Star Fox: Assault - Becomes summonable after defeating Andross for the final time in the Lylat System *'Dante'/ Devil May Cry 4 - Becomes summonable after defeating Sanctus in Fortuna City *'Shinn/Destiny Gundam' / Gundam SEED *'Army of the Dead' / The Lord of the Rings *'Hercule' / Dragonball Z *'Crazy Frog' / Jamster! *'Peter Griffin' / Family Guy - Becomes summonable after completing Quahog's storyline *'Homer Simpson' / The Simpsons - Becomes summonable after completing Springfield's storyline *'Homer and Peter working together' - Becomes summonable after completing both Springfield's and Quahog's storylines *'Hedwig'/''Harry Potter *'Chick P, Chuckie Chan, and K.O Joe'/''Chop Socky Chooks *'Johnny "SAINT Prototype Number" 5'/''Short Circuit'' - Becomes summonable after completing NOVA Robotics' storyline *'Captain Planet'/''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *'Ayla'/''Clan of the Cave Bear'' *'Dr. Rabbit'/''Colgate (toothpaste) *'Kon' / Bleach *'Miles', Rachael and Sarah / Las Lindas - Become summonable after completing Gossamer's storyline *'Crash Bandicoot ' / Crash Bandicoot (series) - Becomes summonable after recieving the Wumpa Jewel in New New York *'Spyro the Dragon''' / Spyro the dragon (series) *'Takanuva''' / BIONICLE *'Stanley Ipcus' / The Mask - Becomes summonable after second fight with Dorian *'Connor MacLeod'/''Highlander *'Solid Snake'/''Metal Gear (series)'' - Becomes summonable after completing The Big Shell world on the first visit. *'Wonderbot'/''Robots'' *'Odin'/''Norse Mythology'' - Becomes summonable after completing the Norse Realms world. (You guys are totally gonna kill me, but I had to) *'Po and, or Furious Five '/''Kung Fu Panda'' *'Chowder'/''Chowder (TV series) (I couldn't resist putting these three in:) *'Alfred Hitchcock'/''Alfred Hitchcock show'' - Becomes summonable after Sora recieves the Monochrome Jewel in Panda's Valley. *'Samara Morgan'/''The Ring'' - Becomes summonable after Sora recieves Dark Omen from New Texas. *'The Cryptkeeper'/''Tales From The Crypt'' - Becomes summonable after Sora recieves the Crypt Book in Ballydung Manor Non-Canon allies from video games *'Master Chief' / Halo (Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved) *'Tormund and Roberta' / Meridell (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) NOTE:Tormund and Roberta are the first allies that don't need to replace Donald or Goofy. *'Mario' / Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *'Homestar Runner' / Free Country, U.S.A. (Homestar Runner) *'Raiden'/ MGS2: Sons of Liberty *'Dante' and Nero/''Devil May Cry 4'' *'Takeshi'(Nitrome's "Final Ninja") and Kapowski (Nitrome's "Glassworks") at Akuma Industries *'Star Fox team'/ Star Fox: Assault *'James', Professor Li, Lucas Simms, Moira Brown and Sarah Lyons/ Fallout 3 *'Duke Nukem'/ Duke Nukem 3D (Is a summoned character, but when Duke is summoned, unless you hold the magic button, he is autonomous and attacks on his own, which is why he's in this list. He is also(for some reason) an ally on the Death Star and Corusant.) *'Dr. Annastasia Wustwagen', Ralph Remmington and Colonel Roosevelt/ Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled at Mochiads.com Non-Canon allies from TV Shows and movies *'Ichigo Kurisaki' / Soul Society (Bleach) *'Chowder, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Truffles, Panini, Ms. Endive, and Gazpacho' (Chowder (TV series) *'Jonesy, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jen, Jude, Nikki' ([[Wikipedia:6teen|6teen) *'Matoro' / BIONICLE *'Cartman', Kyle, Stan, and Kenny (South Park) *'Buffy Summers, Angel temporary Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Spike' ([[Wikipedia:Buffy The Vampire Slayer|Buffy The Vampire Slayer) *'Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, The Lone Gunmen, John Dogget, Deep Throat' ([[Wikipedia:The X-Files|The X-Files) *'Jerry Seinfeld, Susan Ross, The Costanza Family, Elaine Benes, Cosmo Kramer, J. Peterman, Newman (temporary)' (Seinfeld) *'Rick O'Connel', Eve and Jonathan (The Mummy) *'Podge' and Rodge (A Scare at Bedtime) *'Jason Vorhees' temporary, Clay Miller (Friday the 13th) *'Riddick' and Keira (The Chronicles of Riddick) *'Rodney' and Fender (Robots) *'Freddy Kreuger' (temporary) / Nightmare on Elm Street *'Neo' and Morpheus (The Matrix) *'Homer', Marge, Lisa and Bart (The Simpsons) *'The Griffin Family', Joe Swanson, Glen Quagmire, and Cleveland (Family Guy) .Shareena, Gug, Duncan, The Twins, Emmitt, Shelley, Jim.(Detention ) .Molly O.(Generation O!) Non-Canon allies from comics and other sources *'Mora', Minos, Randall, Sarah, Rachael, Idward, Miles, and Taffy (Las Lindas) *'Megaman' and Luigi (Heroes, Inc.) *'Superman', Batman, The Hulk, and Spiderman (various comic books) *'Rorschach', Silk Spectre II, Nite Owl II, and Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) *'Van Halen' (Van Halen(band)) *'James Hetfield' (Metallica) *'Joe Biden', Obama, Arnold Shwarzeneggar, Tom Cruise, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, and more (real world(Earth, 2009)) Non-Canon Villains from TV shows and movies *'Tai Lung' / Kung Fu Panda *'XANA' / Code Lyoko *'Newman' / Seinfeld *'Baboon, Dragon, and Ninja Monkeys'/ Skunk Fu! *'Jason Vorhees' / Friday the 13th *'Freddy Kreuger' / Nightmare on Elm Street *'Vezon & Fenrakk' / BIONICLE *'Piraka' / BIONICLE *'Imhotep' and Benny / The Mummy *'Mecha Barbara Streisand' and Mephisto / South Park *'Lord Marshall' and Vaako / The Chronicles of Riddick *'The Master, Angel, Father Caleb, The Trio''' (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) *'The Cigarette Smoking Man, The Syndicate, Eugene Victor Tooms, Donnie Pfaster, Knowle Rohrer' (The X-Files) *'The Other Mother' (Coraline) Non-Canon Villains from video games *'Revolver Ocelot, Solidus Snake' (MGS2: Sons of Liberty) *'Sanctus' and Agnus (Devil May Cry 4) *'The Mutant Alien Zombie Menace' (Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com) Non-Canon Villains from comics and other sources *'Alejandra' (Las Lindas) *'Mysterious Gunman(?)' (Nobody knows where he comes from. He's probably not even a villain. All that is known of him is that he's young, he has a huge arsenal of weapons, and he likes to pop up in random worlds to challenge Sora and whatever allies he has at the time to battle. He always wears a hood and a robe similar to an Organization member which hides his face, but he gives away that he's not, primarily because he has no X in his real name. He only removes his hood and robe after you defeat him for the 6th time, which is usually at Gossamer. He also reveals his real name at this point. His battles are always optional, and he cannot be assigned as a normal boss, and, further pushing the fact that he might not be a villain, he cannot control the Heartless. In fact, he is a Heartless Hunter.) Code Breaker ideas *Change Sora to: **Spongebob Squarepants **Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) **Bone **Omi **Riku **Mysterious Gunman **Minos **Rachael **Maniac Man **Nero **Goofy **Donald **Raven (Teen Titans(TV series)) **Kapowski **Takeshi **KO Joe (Chop Socky Chooks) **Harry Potter **Peter Griffin **Mickey Mouse **Ralph Remmington **Riddick **Solid Snake **Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) **Master Chief ( hayabusa ) **George Costanza **Axel **Raziel New Keyblades *Witchcraft and Wizardy Key - Obtained in Hogwarts after defeating Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths during gameplay, and before the Boss Battle with Lord Voldemort. The keychain is the Hogwarts logo. *Yellow-Blade - Obtained in Springfield after defeating Mr. Burns; rewarded to Sora from Homer and Bart. The keychain is a donut. *To Protect And Serve - Blade resembling a Rhode Island police car. Obtained in Quahog after Sora and his friends find Lois and Chris hiding in Mayor West's closet before the final boss. The keychain is a police badge. *Krabby (Key) - Obtained in Bikini Bottom. The keychain is Spongebob's hat. *Power Of The Force (Key) - Obtained in Star Wars level after defeating Darth Vader; rewarded to Sora by Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker. Increase maximum attack power. *She Is The Slayer (Key) - Obtained in Sunnydale after the battle with Saix in the Second Visit. The keychain is a vampire fang. *Homsar Key - Obtained in Free Country, U.S.A. (world); rewarded to Sora from Homsar after playing one of the mini-games in that world. *Red Queen - One of the only two keyblades that doesn't look like a key. A standard Red Queen sword used by the Order of the Sword. Recieved from Credo in Fortuna City after helping Nero defeat Dante for the first time. Increases max attack power and increases MP and AP by 2. It, basically, still has the keychain on the back of it though: Kyrie's necklace is attatched to the handle. *Super Energy Key - Obtained from Dr. Wurstwagen and Ralph Remmington after taking your first stand alongside the two against the Mutant Alien Zombies. This key is literally pumping natural gas and energy through itself at all times, which strengthens your fire and electric magic while using it. It also increases MP by 1 and AP by 1. Its keychain is the Super Energy Apocalypse symbol for Energy. *Rebellion - One of the only two keyblades that doesn't look like a key. Dante's sword that he inherited from his father. Recieved from Dante before the fight against Sanctus. Increases MP by 3 and max attack power. If it were a key, its keychain would be Dante's amulet. *Nuke Em' Keyblade- Shaped like a mix between a watch and a key. Obtained after defeating Ozymandias in the Watchmen level. The Keychain is the Veidt Industries logo. *NukemBlade - A keyblade with a yellow-and-black striped shaft, the key part being miniature replicas of guns from Duke Nukem 64, and the handle being the DukeBurger "D." Recieved at the same time you get the Hellfire summon gem. Raises max HP by 6, AP by 4, and MP by 1. Also strengthens melee attacks. The keychain is the tri-foil symbol for radioactivity. *Nevermore Keyblade - Obtained in Jump City (from the TV Show, Teen Titans); rewarded to Sora from Raven after defeating Lexaeus. The keychain is a raven's feather. *Crazy Key - Obtained after getting the Crazy Frog summon charm; makes enemies (espeacially Non-Canon Villains) confused for 60 seconds. The keychain is a dizzy spiral. *Van Halen-blade - A deep red Keyblade with a set of electric strings stretching from the back of the handle to the end. Recieved from Van Halen in Gossamer after defeating Pete. It is the guitar he uses to play the Van Halen Guitar Jam minigame, and using it allows you to use a special type of Thunder magic called "Chord," which makes Sora strum the guitar, creating an expanding wall of electricity around him that lasts from 2 to 5 seconds depending on how full the Chord meter is.* This key, or the Metallo guitar key, is required to be equipped before Sora can participate in a Guitar Jam minigame. The keychain is the Van-Halen logo. *Metallo - A purplish-blue Keyblade with a lightningbolt pattern and a set of electric strings stretching from the back of the handle to the end, similar to the Van Halen-blade. Recieved from James Hetfield after the battle with Xemnas in the Capital Wasteland. While the Van Halen-blade sounds like an acoustic-electric(like Van Halen's guitar), the Metallo sounds like James Hetfield's guitar from Metallica. It or the Van Halen-blade is required to play Guitar Jam minigames. It allows for use of a type of Thunder magic called Strike, which sends out 1-10 supercharged lightning bolts straight out of the blade's front at the targeted enemy depending on how full the Lightning-meter is.* The keychain is the Metallica "M". *Evergreen Key - Obtained in Evergreen Forest (from The Raccoons); rewarded to Sora from Bert Raccoon after defeating Milton Midas. The keychain is a raccoon tail. *Maniac Blade - Obtained at the same time Sora gets the Manic Gem. Allows for special attack "Crazy Spin" and increases AP and MP by 3. The keychain is an MB shaped like Metallica versions of the letters. *The Truth Is Out There - Obtained in the Land Of The Paranormal; rewarded to Sora from Fox Mulder and Dana Scully after defeating Donnie Pfaster. The keychain is an X. *Ninja's Honor - A Keyblade resembling a ninja sword, only with the typical key part on the front end. Obtained from Takeshi at Akuma Industries after getting into the main building of the facility. Increases max HP by 5 and max MP by 1, increases speed, and stengthens Gravity magic. The keychain is a ninja star. *Glass Key - A remarkably durable Keyblade made of glass. Recieved from Kapowski after helping him destroy Akuma's security guards at Akuma Industries. Increases the duration of Stop Magic, strengthens Ice magic, allows Sora to climb walls for up to 5 seconds, and increases max MP by 3. The keychain is, as the descripton and where it came from suggests, a piece of spare polished glass from the Glassworks. *Army Strong - A powerful keyblade with phoenix feathers strewn down the shaft and a handle in the shape of the Army star. Has the power of the Blazing Middle-East sun. Found in a chest in the Capital Wasteland. Increases Max MP by 2, increases the power of Fire Magic, and does Fire damage with every hit. The keychain is a set of dog tags from a soldier known only as "Combatant 666." *Ames' Gun Key - A keyblade with a gun barrel stretching all the way down the key shaft, with the trigger on the handle. Recieved from the Mysterious Gunman after defeating him for the 6th time as congatulations for being so skillful. Increases max MP by 4, and allows rapid-fire Fire magic while also halving Fire magic's MP cost. The keychain is a live revolver round. *The Savage Nymph - Keybalde that resembles Larxene's weapon. Obtained after defeating her in The World About Nothing. The keychain is a Roman numeral 12. *The Graceful Assassin - Keyblade that resembles Marluxia's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Hogwarts. The keychain is a Roman numeral 11. *The Melodious Nocturne - Keyblade that resembles Demyx's weapon. Obtained after defeating him on Skull Island. The keychain is a Roman numeral 9. *The Flurry of Dancing Flames - A modified Bond of Flame. Obtained after meeting up with Axel in Twilight Town. The keychain is a Roman numeral 8. *The Luna Diviner - Keyblade that resembles Saix's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Sunnydale. The keychain is a Roman numeral 7. *The Silent Hero - Keyblade that resembles Lexaues's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Jump City. The keychain is a Roman numeral 5. *The Chilly Academic - Keyblade that resembles Vexen's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Lyoko. The keychain is a Roman numeral 4. *The Whirlwind Lancer - Keyblade that resembles Xaldin's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Galleria Mall. The keychain is a Roman numeral 3. *The Freeshooter - Keyblade that resembles Xigbar's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in New Texas. The keychain is a Roman numeral 2. *Blade Of The Arbiter - Obtained after completing the Halo level. *Save The Kingdom - A modified version of Kingdom Key. Rewarded to Sora by King Mickey before the final battle. Note about Van Halen-blade: The Chord meter is a special meter that only appears when using the Van Halen-blade. It fills when you attack with the Van Halen-blade as you would any other keyblade. The fuller it is, the longer the wall of electricity will last when you use Chord. Using Chord empties the meter completely. Note about the Metallo: The Lightning-meter is a special meter that only appears when using Metallo. It fills when you hit enemies with melee attacks. The meter has 10 sections, and at least one has to be full in order to use the special magic, Strike. Depending on how many sections of the Lightning-meter are full, using Strike will launch from 1 to 10 lightning bolts, one at a time, into whatever enemy you are locked onto. Using Strike will empty the meter completely. Spoilers and Plots *On Voya Nui, Sora and the gang have to face a lot of Heartless-transformed Matoran and face the Piraka, but mainly lose. Thok makes a deal with them that he would secretly help them find a so-called "Mask of Life" and defeat the Piraka. Soon, the Toa Inika arrive and help them defeat the Piraka, but Thok shockingly joins them. They soon find Vezon—Vezok's double—and a giant Fenrakk in possession of the mask. And Zexion of Organization XIII assists him. Vezon is defeated and some of the mask's power engraved in the keyblade(s) and weapons of the group, but the mask lost in the waters of Mahri Nui. Sora and the gang depart, wishing the Inika good luck. *In Camp Crystal Lake, Sora ends up alone in the camp, with Donald and Goofy nowhere to be found. He soon comes in a encounter with some of the campers at the camp, looking for a marijuana plant when they come in contact with the Heartless, and then Jason Vorhees as soon as the Heartless attacking the group are defeated. Sora narrowly escapes from Jason, but the campers that Sora met had recieved a grisly end. Sora soon learns from another camper named Clay Miller that Jason is a psychopath who kills partially due to what happened to his mother Pamela Vorhees, and moreover, he stole Whitney from Clay becuase the girl bears resemblence to Jason's mother when she was young. The Heartless are here because Whitney is the Princess of Light, and Jason wants to kill the Heartless along with anyone who dares to take away Whitney from him. Soon, Sora and Jason form a brief alliance to rid the Camp of Heartless, then they fight each other for Whitney. Sora beats Jason the first time, and run away with Whitney alongside Clay and another camper Jenna. Jason catches them and Jenna sacrifices herself to buy Sora and the others time to escape. Jason then fights Sora again, and wins. He is about to kill Sora when Whitney uses Jason's memory of his mother to distract him long enough for Clay to stab Jason in the chest with his own machete and kill him, then dispose of the dead body in the lake. Sora then seals the Keyhole and sets off for the Gummi Ship. but as he walks away, Jason bursts out of the lake and takes Whitney down into the water with him. In the second visit, Sora finds Maleficent in the camp attempting to resurrect Jason to get revenge on Clay and Sora. Shee manages to succeed at resurrecting Jason, but must also bring back Pamela to exact her revenge. Whitney's death holds the key to the success of his plan. Because she was pulled into the water at the end of the last visit, she ends up dying from pnemonia and then Pamela comes back, but as a disembodied head. Sora and Clay set a trap for Maleficent and Jason, so they can stop them both once and for all. The trap triggers when Maleficent trips an alarm, both she and Pamela are stunned then killed in battle by Sora, and Jason becomes enraged. He fights Sora again, but fails to defeat Sora like last time. Sora fails to stop Jason from killing Clay but then kills Jason in retaliation and steals the machete from the cold rotting hand of Jason's corpse. Clay uses his last breath to thank Sora, and then the Keyblade master sets away from the camp, and the credits roll for Kingdom Hearts: Friday the 13th. (Did I mention this will be a stand-alone Kingdom Hearts game, and the first not to feature Donald and Goofy at all, and be rated M?) *At the Big Shell, Sora and his friends are caught off guard by 3 soldiers, with more constantly arriving. Soon after, they discover that they have been locked in a storage room in Strut E. Not long after that, they hear gunshots and speech outside. Then, the door to the storage opens, and Raiden walks in and rescues them. After a long argument, he finally tells the gang where they are and what he's doing there. Just then, 3 more soliers enter the room, and the four of them are forced to fight. After that, Sora and his friends make their way onto the D-E connecing bridge, and see several more soldiers attempting to shoot at a strange woman on the other side of the bridge to the center. After all their ammunition is wasted, the woman quickly destroys both the soldiers and the bridge to the core. Soon after, they enter a room where a strange man named Vamp attacks them with the help of several Heartless, but before he can get at them, a man that calls himself Iroquoi Pliskin walks in the door and quickly begins shooting. Vamp and the Heartless quickly flee the scene. Later on, right when they are about to make their way to Strut H, Fatman appears on the roof of Strut E and taunts them into coming and fighting him. After he gets finished off, and all his bombs deactivated, they go along the 1-2 connector and get attacked by Solidus Snake in a jet. After destroying the jet, before it can fall in the water, a RAY hops out of the water and catches it. After a long monologue by Solidus, Sora and his friends are forced to use the pontoon bridges to get to Shell 2. But soon after hey start off along the bridge, an army of flying Heartless attack. After they finish, they make their way to the Shell 2 core, and learn of a group called the Patriots. After this, Plisken calls and answers "Yes" to a question Raiden asked him after the jet fight: "Are you Solid Snake?." Soon after this, Snake's friend Otacon tells them that the Big Shell is realy a housing for a gigantic Metal Gear. They learn that Otacon's sister, Emma, is the only one that can disable it. Afterward, Emma winds up being killed, but not before she can activate the virus designed to damage the Metal Gear's "brain." After this, Sora and his friends wind up getting captured and brought into the Metal Gear, robbed of their weapons. After getting them back, they move on with Solid Snake to the next room, where they must fight a seemingly endless array of soldiers to continue. After this, they make their way to the upper level, leaving Snake behind after he said to keep going. They are then forced to fight a RAY. Afterward, the Metal Gear surfaces, and after a long cutscene, the Metal Gear smashes into the nearby city of Manhattan. After fighting and defeating Solidus, the world's Keyhole appears on the statue in front of the City Center. After sealing it, Raiden is reunited with Rosemary, and Snake decides to join Sora and his friends(as a summoned character). They soon leave, but not before Otacon is able to explain that this world is going through a strange anomaly that seems to be altering the timestream in a strange way(allowing Sora and his friends to access the Big Shell again or the Tanker at any time). (Sorry if this was a little long, I just got so invlovled.) *After entering Springfield, Sora and his friends are found walking along the highway by Marge Simpson, who offers to let them stay at the Simpsons' house. When they arrive, they meet Bart, who tricks them, along with Milhouse, into going with him to the abandoned warehouse near the Duff brewery. On the way there, they meet up with Homer, who decides to come with them after discovering that they'd be close to the "Duff place." When they get there, they all start bouncing around on old matresses, when suddenly a bunch of Heartless attack, and they are forced to fight. After this, they discover that none other than Franky the Squealer gave away the fact that Sora and his friends were in Springfield to the leader of Organization XIII. After this, Heartless begin to attack them much more frequently. Come nightfall, they decide to hide out in the elementary school, where they meet Lisa, cowering from the Heartless outside. They learn that the Heartless seem to be flocking toward Montgomery Burns' manor. They decide to make their way to the manor, only to be attacked by Smithers and Burns' guard dogs. After the fight, they enter Burns' manor and begin wandering the hallways until, finally, when they enter the foyer, a Heartless-controlled Burns, together with two large Heartless, attacks the group. After he is defeated and the keyhole(which was in his fireplace) sealed, Burns' thoughts and behavior return to normal, and all of Springfield celebrates. However, before they leave, Homer begs them to let him come with them, resulting in Homer becoming one of their most powerful summonable characters. *After the landing, the team discovers that almost everyone in the team changed in some way, most significanly Sora, who has changed into a snow leopard. They see a city on the horizon and start making their way there. When they get here, they discover that he's not the only one who looks like an animal. Hundreds of humanoid animals are wandering the streets. They ask a local fruit vendor where they are, and the vendor reveals to them that they are in the city of Gossamer, and tells them that there is a local tavern nearby, and that a barmaid by the name of Tila Tequila would give them a map of the city. Once they recieve it, a minimap appears in the corner of the screen. They make their way out of the city down a beaten road to a local farm, where they meet Taffy and Idward, who are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the others. They soon hear movement upstairs, and everyone else comes down to the table while Taffy goes into the kitchen. Afterwards, Taffy has a little talk with Mora, the owner, about letting them stay at the farm while they were here. She agrees to do so, but only after they agree that they will do something useful every once in a while. Then, they hear things breaking and rapid footsteps and shouts from the dining room. The group of them go into the room to see everyone gone but Sarah, who is backed up in a corner by a flock of Heartless who are being led by Pete, who says that he has certain "intentions." After seeing the group standing there, he directs the Heartless' attention to them, and the first fight of this world ensues. Afterwards, Sora tells everyone that he has to find the keyhole in order to save this world from eventual destruction. No more Heartless appeared for a long time, and they learn of a harvest festival being held soon... two hours to be exact. So, everyone quickly got dressed and ready and went to the festival, Sora now dressed in a tuxedo. After finding Sarah behind a wall cowering and repeatedly saying that she's afraid of something that she can't see, Donald suspects something. And his suspicions were correct: soon after this, a practical army of Heartless appear and attack, and they discover that Alejandra's mind has been taken over by the heartless. Everyone from the farm is available as allies at this point. As they begin to fight Alejandra, who now has a large scythe and a gun, after the rest of the heartless are dispatched, and Alej's health reduced to 1/2, suddenly Van Halen (0_0) comes and helps Sora and the others in their fight against the darkness with a hi-power mic and a guitar that shoot out electricty and doubles as an axe(O_O), and he becomes an ally as well. Afterward, they chase after Pete and get attacked by a haywire crane. After the crane is destroyed and Pete defeated, the keyhole appears on the nearby tower. After it is sealed, the festival continues and, as a special kind of "thank you," Van Halen comes up, gives Sora the Van Halen-blade, and asks if he'd like to play the guitar for his next song, resulting in a mini-game where you have to press the tringle, X, circle and square buttons as they pass through a circle in the middle of the bottom of the screen. After Sora and the others are ready to move on, Mora tells them that they can always come back. And this is a good thing in ways, because there are now minigames to play around the farm and the city, including the Van Halen Guitar Jam. They also soon discover that Alej is still alive, and she admits that she had submitted to the darkness, and promises she will never do so again. Just before they leave, they discover that Miles amd Sarah have stowed away onboard, because Miles wants to go with them and see new places, while Sarah is looking forward to an adventure. Rachael goes onboard, too, claiming that where Sarha goes, she goes, seeing as they're sisters. Sora and his friends allow them to come with them and they becomes a summonable character. If Sora accepted the challenges of the Mysterious Gunman every time, then here, before they leave, the Gunman stops them, and takes off his robe and hood, revealing him to be a young man in his late teens with a blue long-sleeve shirt, tuxedo pants, grey fur, a tail similar to Sarah's in shape, brown hair and two eyes of different colors, one brown the other yellow. He also reveals his name to be William Ames. He says he'll give them the Gun Key and the location of a world that none of them have ever seen before if they'll let him come as well. Sora agrees, and the Mysterious Gunman, not so mysterious anymore, becomes a summonable character, and the world Earth, 2009 becomes available.(Note that the Mysterious Gunman, Miles, Rachael, and Sarah are permanent anthros: They don't become human when summoned when not at Gossamer. However, their outfits may vary depending on what world they're summoned on.) *When their ship crashes near a school, Sora and the gang are now kids, and they find the school is full of heartless. Sora meets up with a kid named Emmett who thinks aliens are behind this. Emmett goes with them to investageate the school. They are surrounded by heartless and then saved by a goth girl named Shareena Wickett. She tells them to meet her in the computer room. There, they meet the twins, Lemonajella and Orangajella, who explains that their teacher, Eugenia P. Kisskillya, is giveing kids more Detentions than before, and she is sending heartless to kidnap the kids. Sora decides to help them out, when they hear a girl scream. In the hallways, the scream came from a girl scout named Shelly Kelly, who is being chased by heartless. After they rescue her a heartless kindnaps Sora`s friends. He almost gets captured himself, when he is saved by a kid with a yo-yo called Duncan Bubble, a Latino kid named Gug, and a comic book fan named Jim Kim. Emment, Shareena, Shelly and the twins catch up with them. All 8 of the kids then team up with Sora to save the school and the others, making it the first time Sora has more than two people in the party. They show up in the Detention room to find a heartless-controlled Kisskillya after a boss battle. Kisskillya is defeated and returned to her old self, giving the kids Detention for attacking the teacher. But they perfer it regular without heartless than no detntenion at all. After getting back togeter with his friends, Sora seals the keyhole and says good bye to the kids. But before they give him a new keychain, and Shareena kisses him on the cheek. (note to whoever originally wrote this: I proofread it to make it a little more grammar-correct, which, in turn, makes it easier to read.) *After the King Kong level, Demyx is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle, and the battle with the Mysterious Gunman in the King Kong level. *Like Demyx, Xaldin is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle, and the battle with the Gunman in the King Kong level. *Axel tells Larxene that he loves her and they kiss. *Most of the worlds shown here may take place in a forth installment that could finish up the series, which will detail Sora defeating Xemnas once and for all, and the fate of Genesis (some worlds include Looney Tunes, Seinfeld, Kung Fu Panda and The World That Never Was). Notable Lines of Dialouge * "AERIETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" -Cloud Strife (Midgar level) * "The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I assure you, the dawn is coming. The dawn is COMING!" -Harvey Dent (The Dark Knight level) (First Visit) *"Xemnas! Why don't you just shutty, and enjoy some loser stew!" -Doug Heffernan (Hollow Bastion) *"You brought a snack." -Jasper Hale (Twilight level) (First Visit) *"Damn. You're even better than I've heard." **"Who are you?" *"Does my name really matter?" **"..." *"What matters is, you're really starting to get close to my status. You're the greatest competition i've had in years." ***"Competition?" *"Exactly. I'd like to see if you're really as good as people say you are. Now then, bring it on!" -Mysterious Gunman, Sora and Goofy (this cutscene plays the first time you see the Gunman in the game) *"Kill for mother." -Pamela Vorhees (Friday the 13th level) (1st Visit) *"The Red Wings laid siege to us, led by a man named Golbez." **"Golbez?" **"Yes. A figure clad in armor of deepest night. His strength beyond that of mortal men." **"And the item they were eyeing for?" **"Our crystal. And then they rained fire on us. I lost my mother and father. Then Anna tried to shield me from their arrows." ***"Gawrsh Edward, she musta loved you that much." ****"Father, forgive me, I was so selfish. Edward. I love you." (dies) -Edward, Tellah, Goofy, and Anna (Final Fantasy IV level) (First Visit) *"I am gonna whoop your sorry ass, Larxene!" -Carrie Heffernan (Hollow Bastion) *"You have no idea of the magnitude of this thing! If she is allowed to infiltrate this world, then George Costanza as you know him ceases to exist! You see, right now, I'm in the relationship George persona- but-''' there is also independent George. That's the George you know, the George you grew up with. Movie George, coffee shop George, liar George, bawdy George! **"I haven't known you long, but I like that George. **"Me too! And he's dying, Sora! If relationship George walks through this door, he will kill independent George. A George divided against himself cannot stand! -George and Sora (Seainfled level) (First Visit) *"No, Genesis! Stop! The war of the Organization is over! Xemnas promised us peace. We only want- Oh dammit!" (Genesis stabs Luxord) -Luxord (Star Wars level) * "And now, Keyblade master, you will die." -Xemnas to Riku (Twilight Town) * "No... now I'll die cold and alone..." (to Cloud) "YOU SON OF A-" (Cloud cuts Sephrioth's head off) -Sephrioth (Harry Potter level) * "I'm back!!!!" -Axel * "Dog carcass in the alleyway this morning, tire tread on burst stomach. This city's afraid of me. I've seen its true face. The streets are extended gutters, and the gutters are filled with blood. And when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists, and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout "Save us!". And I'll look down and whisper "No". Rorschach's Journal. October 12, 1985." -Rorschach (Watchmen level) * "Please, Mora. They've nowhere else to go except the common house in the west district, and you know that it's not a very nice neighborhood..." ** "I don't know, Bun. They just seem a bit... different." * "And that's a reason not to trust them?" ** "(groan)... Alright. But only if they don't wind up being dead weight around here. I get enough of that from Miles." *** "Oh, don't worry, we won't be." **** "(scream)" * "That sounded like Sarah!" -Taffy, Mora, Sora and Sarah(not in room) (Gossamer level) *"Who are you?" **" My name is Sora. Some people call me the Keyblade master. My goal is to locate this world's Keyhole before the devil vermin known as the Heartless locate it, and send this world plunging into the hell-hole of darkness." -Silk Spectre II and Sora (Watchmen level) * "Pooh told me all about you, Sora." -Christopher Robin (100-Acre Wood level) (First Visit) * "What the!? Where the hell am I? And why in the world am I here at all!? The last thing I remember is squashing these freaky black dudes with giant mouse traps and slashing them with a chainsaw. Then came this dude in a black robe... called himself Xemnas. He knocked me out, and the next thing I know I'm inside that gem thing! I want REVEEEEEENNNNNNGE!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" -Maniac Man after being released from his summon gem (Gossamer) (2nd visit) * "Thief! You won't get awa... oh. I'm sorry. Who are you? ** "I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy." * "Glad to meet you, Sora. I'm sorry about that sudden outburst, I just got a little carried away." ** "That's alright. We're used to such sudden things." *** "Are you a doctor?" * "Only the best doctor you'll ever know!" -Dr. Mario, Sora and Donald (Gossamer) (1st Visit) Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new worlds *'''Move Along by All-American Rejects *'Dead Memories' and Psychosocial by Slipknot *'Beyond Beautiful', Pink, Jaded, and Just Push Play''' by Aerosmith *'Decode' and Misery Business by Paramore and Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap / Misery Business: this is the song that plays in the Valley of Peace's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Hayley Williams & Sarah(Las Lindas) *'Scream Aim Fire' by Bullet For My Valentine / This is the song that plays in New York, 1985's Guitar Jam minigame. Sora is both the main guitarist and the vocalist for this song. This song also plays while battling Xigbar,and is the theme that plays when battling the Mysterious Gunman on Gossamer *'No Reason' by Sum 41 / this is the song that plays while battling the Mysterious Gunman. It also plays when battleing Alejandra on Gossamer *'Dr. Mario 64 "Fever" theme' / this song plays if one or more virus enemies(Reds, Blues, or Yellows) are present at some point in a battle with normal enemies *'Dr. Mario 64 "Chill" theme' / this song plays if one or more virus enemies(Reds, Blues, or Yellows) are present at some point in a boss battle *'Detroit Rock City' by KISS / Plays during the battle with Lexaeus *'Don't Fear The Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult / Plays during the battle with Marluxia *'The Hand That Feeds' by Nine Inch Nails / Plays during the battle with Zexion *'Riot' by Three Days Grace / Plays during the battle with Xaldin *'Danger High Voltage' by Electric Six / Plays during the battle with Larxene *'Beat It' by Michael Jackson / this is the song that lays in Elm Street's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Michael Jackson if you have him as a summonable, if not, Randall from Las Lindas comes out of nowhere and takes this role *'Ace Of Spades' by Motorhead / Plays during the battle with Luxord *'Holier Than Thou' by Metallica / This is the song that plays when battling the Mysterious Gunman in Fortuna City. *'Enter Sandman' by Metallica / Plays during the battle with Xemnas in the Capital Wasteland. James Hetfield automatically comes out of nowhere and helps you during this battle. After the battle, he gives you the Metallo. *'Darkside Of The Moon' by Pink Floyd / Plays during the battle with Saix. *'Hot For Teacher' by Van Halen / This is the song that plays in Gossamer's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Van Halen *'Mr. Crowley' by Ozzy Osbourne / This is the song that plays in The Mask's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Ozzy Osbourne if you have him as a summonable, if not then Stanley Ipcus(as The Mask) takes this role *'Trapped Under Ice' by Metallica / This is the song that plays in the Capital Wasteland's Guitar Jam mingame. Vocalist: James Hetfield *'Pull Me Under' by Dream Theater / This is the song that plays during the Disney Castle Guitar Jam minigame. This minigame is automatically initiated just before the game ends. Vocalist: Kevin James LaBrie Extra songs for cutscenes, and battles (gameplays) (NOTE: These songs are from the Kingdom Hearts series.) *'Springfield'/''Hesitation'', Dance to the Death, Working Together, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle and Friends in My Heart. *'Hogwarts'/''Villains of a Sort (KHII Version), ''Hesitation, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Desire For All That is Lost and Friends in My Heart. *'New New York'/''Missing You'', Hesitation, Rowdy Rumble, and Friends in My Heart *'Bikini Bottom'/''Missing You'', Strange Whispers, Hesitation, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Vim and Vigor and Friends in My Heart. *'Jump City'/''Missing You'', Laughter and Merriment, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Vim and Vigor, Hesitation and Friends in My Heart. *'Hidden Leaf Village'/''Strange Whispers'', Roxas, Missing You, The Corrupted, The Encounter and Friends in My Heart. *'Bunny Island'/''Hazardous Highway'', Strange Whispers, Laughter and Merriment The Corrupted, and Roxas *'Robot City'/''Missing You'', Working Together, Hesitation, Dance to the Death and Roxas *'Sunnydale'/''Missing You'', Apprehension, Hesitation, Desire For All That is Lost, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Sinister Shadows, A Fight to the Death, Roxas, and Friends in My Heart. *'The Land Of The Paranormal'/''Space Paranoids'', Byte Bashing, Byte Striking, Hazardous Highway, Sinister Shadows, Hesitation, Villians of a Sort (KHII Version), The Corrupted, Missing You, Laughter and Merriment, Kairi (KHII Version), A Twinkle in the Sky, Darkness of the Unknown and Friends in My Heart. List of New and Returning Non-canon Worlds with New and Returning Final Fantasy Characters *'Sunnydale' **Vann (from Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings) **Vincent Valentine (from Final Fantasy VII) **The Gullwings *'Jump City' (from Teen Titans) **Auron (from Final Fantasy X) **Moogle(s) *'Twilight Town' (from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II) **Tifa **Moogle(s) *'The World About Nothing' (from Seinfeld) **Seifer **Vivi **Fuu **Raijin New Voice actors and Extra New Characters Jaleel White: Sonic the Hedgehog Novie Edwards: Leshawana Tom Kenny: Spongebob Squarepants/Thok David Hayter: Solid Snake Quinton Flynn: Raiden, Axel, Mysterious Gunman Johnny Yong Bosch: Nero Reuben Langdon: Dante Liam O'Brien: Sanctus Daniel Southworth: Vergil, Credo Stephanie Sheh: Kyrie T.J Storm: Agnus Ozzy Osbourne: himself James Hetfield: himself Van Halen: himself Kira Vincent Davis: Mora Travis Willingham: Minos Vic Mignona: Miles Stephanie Sheh: Taffy Spencer Robin Scott: Charlie Brown Kirsten Chenowith: Sally Brown Bill Melendez (archives): Snoopy and Woodstock Derek Mears: Jason Vorhees Jared Padalecki: Clay Miller Caitlin Glass: Rachael Wendee Lee: Sarah Chris Patton: Randall Seth McFarlene: Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glen Quagmire Seth Green: Chris Griffin Dan Castellaneta: Homer Simpson, Abraham Simpson(Grandpa), Barney Gumble Nancy Cartwright: Bart Simpson (yes, thats right: Bart is played by a woman.) Yeardley Smith: Lisa Simpson Julie Kavner: Marge Simpson Danny DeVito: Herb Powwel(Homer's half-brother) Julie Kavner: Patty and Selma Bouvier Hank Azaria: Disco Stu, Moe Syslak, Carl Carlson, Bartok Harry Shearer: Seymour Skinner, Lenny Leonard, Waylon Smithers, Montgomery Burns Marcia Wallace: Edna Krabappel Robert Englund: Freddy Kreuger Richard Cox: Idward Tara Strong:Shareena Wickett Billy West:Emmit Roswell Roger Eschbacher:Jim Kim Carlos Alazraqui:Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo Tia Mowry:Lemonjella LaBelle Tamera Mowry:Orangejella LaBelle Pamelyn Ferdin:Shelley Kelley Sarah Michelle Gellar:Buffy Summers David Boreanaz:Angel James Marsters:Spike David Duchonvy:Fox Mulder Gillian Anderson:Dana Scully Billy West:Phillip J Fry John Dimaggio:Bender Paul Giamatti: Maniac Man Tom Cruise: himself, Jack =List of worlds that has Heartless, Unbirths, and Nobodies, and one of the Organization XIII members *''Springfield'' (The Simpsons) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' Axel **'Unbirths:' *''New Jersey'' (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Hot Rod **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Zexion **'Unbirths:' *''New Texas'' (Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' Axel **'Unbirths:' **'Enemies from the original game:' Mutant Alien Zombie, Mutant Alien Zombie Raider, Mutant Alien Zombie Super Raider **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Capital Wasteland'' (Fallout 3) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Knight/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin **'Organization member(s):' Xemnas **'Unbirths:' **'Enemies from the original game:' Raider, Mole Rat, Vicious Dog, Bloatfly, Yao Muai, Giant Worker Ant, Giant Soldier Ant, Ghoul, Feral Ghoul, Fire Ant Soldier, Fire Ant Worker, Tarok Mercenary, Vault Security Personell, Super Mutant, Super Mutant Brute **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''The World About Nothing'' (Seinfeld) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Rabid Dog/Bolt Tower/Bulky Vendor/Hot Rod **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' Larxene **'Unbirths:' *''Gossamer'' (Las Lindas) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Knight/Gargoyle Knight/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Hot Rod **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' None **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Soul Society'' (Bleach) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Bolt Tower/Green Requiem **'Nobodies:' Sniper/Dusk/Assasin **'Organization member(s):' Saix **'Unbirths:' **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Fedual Era'' (Inyuasha) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Morning Star/Night Walker **'Nobodies:' Samurai/Dusk/Assasin **'Organization member(s):' Lexaeus **'Unbirths:' *''Fortuna City'' (Devil May Cry 4) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Knight/Gargoyle Knight/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Hot Rod **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' None **'Enemies from the original game:' Bianco Angelo, Alto Angelo, Scarecrow Arm, Scarecrow Leg, Gladius **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Nosgoth'' (Legacy Of Kain) **'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Hook Bat/Grand Ghost **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dragoon/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' Vexen **'Unbirths:' *''Gotham City'' (The Dark Knight (film)) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Hot Rod/Lance Soldier/Devastator **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dragoon/Berserker **'Organization member(s):' Xaldin *''Hogwarts'' (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) **'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Wizard/Book Master **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sorcerer **'Organization member(s):' Marluxia **'Unbirths:' **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Camp Crystal Lake'' (Friday The 13th) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Gargoyle Knight/Trick Ghost/Night Walker **'Nobodies:' Creeper/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Bikini Bottom'' (Spongebob Squarepants) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Aeroplane/Trickmaster **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' *''New New York'' (Futurama) **'Heartless:' Aeroplane/Magnum Loader/Surveillance Robot/Wyvern **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Xigbar **'Unbirths:' **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''The Land Of Unicorns'' (Legend (Film) ) **'Heartless:' Driller Mole/Armoured Knight/Trick Ghost/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dragoon/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' Zexion **'Unbirths:' *''New Deal car lot'' (Used Cars (Film) ) **'Heartless:' Driller Mole/Aeroplane/Hot Rod/Rabid Dog **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' Demyx **'Unbirths:' *''Jump City'' (Teen Titans (TV series) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Aeroplane **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assasin/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Lexaeus **'Unbirths:' **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Quahog'' (Family Guy) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Green Requiem(LOTS of them)/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' Xemnas **'Unbirths:' *''Sunnydale'' (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Graveyard **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer/Creeper **'Organization members(s):' Saix **'Unbirths:' *''The Land Of The Paranormal'' (The X-Files) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Magnum Loader/Devastator **'Nobodies:' Dragoon/Dusk/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' Luxord **'Unbirths:' **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Ballydung Manor'' (A Scare at Bedtime) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Search Ghost/Large Body/Shadow Stalker and Dark Thorn **'Nobodies:' Creeper/Dusk/Assasin **'Organization member(s):' Larxene **'Unbirths:' *''Galleria Mall'' (6teen) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Aeroplane/Guard Armor **'Nobodies:' Dancer/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Xaldin **'Unbirths:' *''Lyoko'' (Code Lyoko) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Magnum Loader/Morning Star/Lance Soldier **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' Vexen **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Benedict Arnold Middle School'' (Detention) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Aeroplane/Soldier/Prison Keeper **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assasin/Creeper/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' Marluxia **'Unbirths:' **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Middle-Earth'' (The Lord Of The Rings:Return Of The King) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Large Body/Gargoyle Knight **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Berserker **'Organization member(s):' Luxord **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Elm Street'' (Nightmare on Elm Street) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Grand Ghost/Dark Side **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Twilight Thorn **'Organization member(s):' Xigbar **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) *''Skull Island'' (King Kong(2005 film)) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Powerwild/Living Bone/Sniperwild **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' Demyx **'Special Enemies:' Red, Blue and Yellow (only able to be killed by Dr. Mario.) Boss Level ideas *'New New York' (Futurama) **1st Visit: Walt, Larry and Inger then later, Mom ***Summon(s): Fry and Goofy **2nd Visit: Xigbar ***Summon(s): Fry and Donald **Optional Battle: The Robot Devil (1st Visit or 2nd Visit) ***Summon(s): Fry / Assistance: Bender *'Fortuna City' (Devil May Cry 4) **1st Visit: Dante ***Summon(s): Nero and Goofy **2nd Visit: Sanctus ***Summon(s): Dante and Donald **Optional Battle 1: Dante (2nd Visit) ***Summon(s): Nero / Assistance: Credo **Optional Battle 2: Agnus (1st or 2nd Visit) ***Summon(s): Nero / Assistance: Credo **Optional Battle 3: Mysterious Gunman ***Summon(s): Nero and Dante *'Springfield' (The Simpsons) **1st Visit: Mr. Burns ***Summon(s): Homer and Bart **2nd Visit: Sideshow Bob then later, Axel ***Summon(s): Bart and Goofy **Optional Battle: Mysterious Gunman (1st or 2nd visit) ***Summon(s): Homer and Donald, with Duke Nukem as your summoned character if you have him, if not use Samara Morgan. *'Gossamer'(Las Lindas) **1st Visit: Alejandra ***Summon(s): Taffy and Goofy **2nd Visit: Haywire Crane ***Summon(s): Rachael and Donald **Optional Battle: Mysterious Gunman (1st Visit or 2nd Visit) ***Summon(s): Idward and Randall, with Maniac Man as your summoned character if you have him/ Assistance: Sarah *'Sunnydale' (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) **1st Visit: The Master ***Summon(s): Buffy, Goofy and Angel / Assistance: Xander Harris, Donald Duck and Rupert Giles **2nd Visit: Angel then later, Saix ***Summon(s): Buffy Summers, Goofy and Donald Duck / Assistance: Spike and Willow Rosenberg **Optional Battle: Mysterious Gunman ***Summon(s): Buffy and Goofy **Genesis Mode only: Vincent Valentine, Vaan ***Summon (s): Sephiroth, Saix *'Valley of Peace' (Kung Fu Panda) **1st Visit: Tai Lung ***Summon(s): Po and Goofy **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: None *'Bikini Bottom' (Spongebob Squarepants) **1st Visit: Trickmaster ***Summon(s): Spongebob and Sandy **2nd Visit: Doodlebob then later, Maleficent ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: None *'Panda's Valley' (Skunk Fu!) **1st Visit: Baboon ***Summon(s): Goofy and Skunk **2nd Visit: Dragon ***Summon(s): Skunk and Donald **Optional Battle: Mysterious Gunman ***Summon(s): Skunk and Donald, with Alfred Hitchcok as your sumoned character(you recieve him as a summon gem after you fight Baboon) *'Death Star/Coruscant' (Star Wars) **1st Visit: Wampa, Boba Fett, then Darth Vader ***Summon(s): Luke Skywalker, Goofy, Donald **2nd Visit: Boba Fett, then Jabba The Hut, then The Emperor ***Summon(s): Princess Leia, Goofy, Donald, Darth Vader, Duke Nukem **Genesis Mode only: Marluxia, Luxord, Vexen ***Summon (s): Sephiroth, The Emperor *'Elm Street' (Nightmare on Elm Street) **1st Visit: Freddy Kruger ***Summon(s): Kairi, Goofy, Donald **2nd Visit: Freddy Kruger (again), then Xigbar ***Summon(s): Larxene, Goofy, Donald, Riku **Genesis Mode only: Zexion, Xaldin ***Summon (s): Sephiroth, Freddy Kruger, Xigbar *'Camp Crystal Lake' (Friday The 13th(2009 film)) **1st Visit: Jason Vorhees ***Summon(s): Clay Miller, Kairi **2nd Visit: Maleficent, then Jason Vorhees (again) ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: None *'Sprial Mountain (or Isle O' Hags)' (Banjo-Kazooie) **1st Visit: Klungo ***Summon(s): Goofy and Banjo **2nd Visit: Grunty ***Summon(s): Kairi and Kazooie **Optional Battle: Mysterious Gunman ***Summon(s): Banjo, Kazooie, and Donald, with Duke Nukem as your summoned character if you have him *'The Land Of Unicorns' (Legend) **1st Visit: Meg Mucklebones ***Summon(s): Goofy and Jack **2nd Visit: Darkness, then Zexion ***Summon(s): Riku and Jack **Optional Battle: TBA *'New Deal car lot' (Used Cars) **1st Visit: Maleficent ***Summon(s): Goofy and Rudy Russo **2nd Visit: Roy L Fuchs, then Demyx ***Summon(s): Axel and Rudy Russo **Optional Battle: TBA *'The Land of the Paranormal' (The X-Files) **1st Visit: Eugene Victor Tooms, Donnie Pfaster ***Summon(s): Fox Mulder and Dana Scully **2nd Visit: Donnie Pfaster, Knowle Rohrer, Luxord, then The Cigarette Smoking Man ***Summon(s): Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, Kairi **Optional Battle: TBA *'Robot city' (Robots) **1st Visit: Rachet ***Summon(s): Fender and Goofy **2nd Visit: Madame Gasket ***Summon(s): Rodney, Fender, Goofy and Lug **Optional Battle: None *'Wasabi World' (Chop Socky Chooks) **1st Visit: Jurrasic Shark ***Summon(s): KO Joe and Goofy **2nd Visit: Dr. Wasabi and Bubba ***Summon(s): Goofy, Mickey, Donald and KO Joe / Assistance: Chick P, Chuckie Chan, and the Junior Chooks **Optional Battle: None *'Jump City' (Teen Titans (TV series) **1st Visit: Trigon ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, and the Teen Titans **2nd Visit: Slade then later Lexaeus ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, and the Teen Titans (Slade) / Goofy, Donald and Raven (Lexaeus) **Optional Battle: Mysterious Gunman ***Summon(s): Donald and the Teen Titans, with Samara Morgan or Duke Nukem as your summoned character if you have one of them *'Galleria Mall' (6teen) **1st Visit: Guard Armor ***Summon(s): Goofy and Jude / Assistance: Wyatt and Jen **2nd Visit: Xaldin ***Summon(s): Donald, Jonesy and Nikki **Optional Battle: None *'Lyoko' (Code Lyoko) **1st Visit: William and Xana ***Summon(s): Goofy and Ulrich **2nd Visit: Vexen ***Summon(s): Yumi and Donald **Optional Battle: Mysterious Gunman ***Summon(s): Yumi and Donald, with Samara Morgan as your summoned character(you should have her by then) *'Mushroom Kingdom' (Super Mario Bros ) **1st Visit: Bowser ***Summon(s): Mario and Luigi **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: None *'Kongo Bongo' (Donkey Kong Country ) **1st Visit: King K. Rool ***Summon(s): Donkey Kong and Donald **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: None *'Transylvania' (Van Helsing ) **1st Visit: Count Dracula ***Summon(s): Van Helsing and Donald / Assistance: Frankenstein's Monster **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: Mysterious Gunman ***Summon(s): Van Helsing and Donald, with Samara Morgan or Duke Nukem as your summoned character if you have one of them. *'Skull Island' (King Kong (2005 film)) **1st Visit: King Kong, T-Rex ***Summon(s): Donald and Goofy **2nd Visit: Demyx ***Summon(s): Goofy and King Kong **Optional Battle: Mysterious Gunman ***Summon(s): King Kong and Jack Darrow, with Samara Morgan as your summoned character(you should have her by then) Summon Gems: What they're called, who they are and where you get them *Hellfire - Recieved on the Death Star after defeating Darth Vader. After Vader is defeated, something happens to Duke, and he turns into a bright orange-red gem in a blinding flash of light. When Sora picks it up, he hears Duke's voice say, "You better not leave me behind. Use this to call me when you need me." Obtaining it gets you the Duke Nukem summoned character. *Crazy Train - a flawless amethyst laser-carved into the shape of a modern train engine. Holding it makes Sora feel a powerful energy, dark, yet light at the same time. Obtaining it gets you Ozzy Osbourne as a summoned character. *Buddygleam - After defeating the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unbirths in the Peanuts world, Charlie Brown hands Sora a shiny gem that gives Sora the sensation of battling alongside two friends from your exciting but brief time in this world. Snoopy and Woodstock become summonable allies now. *Lightningstone - After helping Ash and his friends defeat Jesse and James in Kanto and Hoenn, May gives Sora this strange-looking gem that she thinks is a thunderstone, but it's purplish-blue instead of yellow. Holding it makes Sora feel the power of sheer lightning mixed with heavy metal. When he gets its summonable released, he sees why he felt the power of such things. The Lightningstone gets you Metallica's James Hetfield as a summonable, with a supercharged guitar similar to Van Halen's from Gossamer. *Mike J. Gem - a bright whiteish gem with a blue stripe on it that has a very bright gleam to it. Received from General Scales' knocked out body on Sauria in the Lylat System. Picking it up makes Sora feel the power of one of the greatest music artists of the 80s and 90s. Obtaining it gets you Michael Jackson as a summonable. *Aero Force One Gem - Received from a treasure chest after having found it in the New York, 1985 level. When Sora finds it, he feels the power of two members from one of the greatest rock groups of all time. Obtaining it makes Steven Tyler and Joe Perry summonable. *Dark Omen - Received from Ralph Remmington after saving him from zombies that attack the fortress in the middle of the night while everyone's still asleep. An obsidian-like gem that Ralph mistook for a piece of "cursed coal." When Sora tkes it, he feels the power of a strong dark rage toward all Heartless stored deep within the gem. Obtaining it unlocks Samara Morgan as a summoned character. *Manic Gem - Received from Rachael at Las Lindas if Sora manages to reach 2,000,000 points in the "Fun With Miles" minigame. When he holds it, he starts to twitch, then feels ready to go nuts and break things. Obtaining it gets you Maniac Man as a summoned character. *Monochrome Jewel - Received from Fox in Panda's Valley (Skunk Fu!). She mistook it for a regular stone, so she gave it to Sora because she thought it was useless. When Sora takes it, he feels a strange effect in his mind, as though he were watching a drama. It unlocks Alfred Hitchcock as a summoned character. *Tigerstone - An orange jewel with a black stripe pattern similar to a tiger's. Received from Calvin in Midwestern United States, on the outskirts of suburbia. Obtaining it allows you to summon Hobbes. *Chilly Gem - A dark blueish gem with a marking that resembles a penguin's head. Received by Yumi from the Arctic sector of Lyoko when she thinks the gem is a monster egg she found while battling and remarks "Did I see him from somewhere?" when she looked at the marking. When Sora toked it, out comes Chilly Willy. Obtaining it allows you to summon Chilly Willy. Journal Entries on new characters *Mysterious Gunman: **Before defeat at Gossamer: A mysterious young man with an impossibly large arsenal of guns and gun-like weapons, who hides his identity by wearing an Organization robe and hood. Judging by how frequently Sora runs into him, he seems to be following Sora around on his travels, always challenging him. His visible outfit makes him appear to be an Organization member, but he continually swears that he is not. When Sora first encountered him, he said that Sora was the greatest competition he'd had in years, so he wants to see Sora's true skill in battle by having Sora fight him. So far Sora has always been successful in defeating him, and every time, the Gunman says that Sora is coming ever closer to his final challenge, which he says if Sora can still beat him then, he will give Sora a "speacial something." **After defeat on Gossamer: A young man with a giant arsenal of guns whose real name has been revealed to be William Ames, who has finally proven to Sora that he is not a XIII member. Despite his seeming appearance as a villain at first, it turns out the Gunman is a good person, a Heartless Hunter. After his final defeat on Gossamer, the Gunman finally revealed his identity by removing his hood and robe, and has kept them off ever since. He also told Sora and company his name at the time and, as he had promised, he had given Sora something very special: a new keyblade designed to double as a gun and the location of a very special world. He gave these to Sora on the condition that he be allowed to travel with them. Sora quickly agreed, and the group went on their way. He, for some reason, has a serious, out-of-nowhere grudge against Joe Perry and Steven Tyler, but really enjoys being around Rachael and insists on helping Osbourne whenever possible.(Never summon him and one of the Aerosmith characters at the same time, or he will simply stand there and refuse to attack enemies at all. However, summon him alongside Rachael or Ozzy Osbourne, and he will fight with greater vigilance, focus, and speed, and be more likely to strike a critical hit.) *Maniac Man: **A man who is called Maniac Man not only because of his behavior, but because he has also had a history of doing crazy things that often don't make any sense whatsoever.(for example, when about to battle Axel in New Texas, if Maniac Man is summonable, in the intro to the battle, he goes at Axel with a hammer and a giant piece of cheese.) He knows that the Heartless are eil and claims that he's managed to get a few of them. He explains that his arsenal of crazy stuff just comes out of nowhere when he wants to use it.(His most notable Maniac Toolz include a mallet, a giant mouse trap, a toy screwdriver, a steamroller, a chainsaw, a pair of tweezers, an electrically charged hand buzzer, C4 bombs, and a regenerating robot that he calls Mr. Wierdo that chases after enemies, attaches itself to them, blows itself up with amazing power, and then fixes itself and returns to M. Man. When summoned, he will use these and more Toolz in battle.) If there are no enemies around, however, Maniac Man is able to keep himself calm, and talk and behave like a normal human being. He has crazy hair and a homicidal face when going after enemies. He wears a blue shirt with baggy green pants and no shoes. After being released from the Manic Gem, he decided to join Sora as a Hunter and do his best to help him destroy the Heartless menace. *Mora Linda: **A sassy, temperamental cowgirl from Las Lindas farm near Gossamer. She runs the farm with the help of Minos. She, after a little convicing from Taffy, allowed Sora and company to stay at the farm on the condition that they do something useful every once in a while. She and Sora became good friends, and she became a great help in the battle against the Heartless and Pete at the Harvest Festival. *Minos: **A bull from Las Lindas who is easygoing and unnaturally strong. He runs the farm with the help of Mora Linda. He became good friends with Sora and company and was one of their best assets in the battle at the Harvest Festival. *Rachael: **A stray-life-toughened catgirl from Las Lindas. Lives with her sister Sarah there, and manages the farm's finances. She rarely even talked to Sora until the Harvest Festival, where she was the one who told he and his friends of the Heartless attack. She is the drummer when performing a Guitar Jam minigame on any world. She tries to ignore the Gunman if she and him are summoned at the same time, but she shows signs of having a liking of him.(Summoning the Mysterious Gunman alongside Rachael will increase her chances of scoring a critical hit and increase her strength by a little) *Sarah: **A young, white-and-brown catgirl from Las Lindas. The fact that she is underage means that she has no job, even though she is the most energetic person on the farm. She takes her older sister as the only reliable soure of information. She was constantly trying to get Sora's attention at the farm. After the battle at the Festival, before Sora and company left, she told them that there would be plenty of fun things to do if they came back. *Idward: **An arctic fox who works at Las Lindas. He was a writer before, enjoys playing role-playing games with Taffy, and is head-over-heels in love with Mora. He quickly became good friends with Sora and company, and was a great asset in the battle at the Festival. *Taffy: **Ria, called Taffy by just about everyone in Gossamer and the surrounding countryside, is, in a basic description, the working housewife of the farm. She sweeps the porch, cooks the food, and is usually calm. She lacks self-confidence at most times, but was still a great help to Sora and company the whole time they were in the Gossamer area. *Miles: **Miles is a cat who works at Las Lindas, but often loafs around or is nowhere near where he should be at times when he should be working. He is sarcastic, charismatic(to a certain degree), and used to be Taffy's boyfriend. Despite his laziness, he was still a great help at the Festival, and acts as the bassist/second guitarist during Guitar Jam minigames in various worlds. *Randall: **Randall is a dog who lives at Las Lindas and loves to fish. He has certain behaviors that would lead some people to believe he is gay, but other behaviors of his clearly mark off the fact that he is properly gender-oriented. He enjoys being with Sarah, and is a good friend to Sora and company. He was a great asset at the Festival battle. *Ambar: **Ambar is the High Prime, ruler of the entire continent, which includes Gossamer. Nobody knows much about her, but she apparently has had previous relations with Minos, even to the point where he can ask favors of her. She did not actively participate in the Festival battle, but was a good asset to Sora and company in other ways nonetheless. *Alejandra: **Alejandra is a cow girl that lives in the Gossamer area, and is CEO of Alexandria Dairy. She is Mora's archrival. She succumbed to Heartless control during the Harvest Festival, and was the reason for the sudden Heartless attack. After her defeat, her mind was freed from the Heartless, and she became normal again, and had no reason to not thank Sora and company for her freedom. *Red: **Reds are red Dr. Mario 64 viruses that Xemnas had enlarged specifically to invade worlds and make people's lives miserable. They cannot be harmed by Sora's weapons or his friends', and only take Yellows, Blues, and other Reds as its friends(this means it will attack enemies other than viruses as well as your friends. They will go after the closest character/enemy that is not a virus. This goes for all virus colors). Only Dr. Mario can kill them, which is why they only appear if Dr. Mario is summonable except on rare occasions. They instantly die if they touch Sora or one of his friends, but this causes ill effects. If a Red touches Sora, it will die at the same time as reducing his strength by 5 until either 5 minutes pass or he steps into a Save Point. Characters infected by Reds glow red. *Yellow: **Yellows are yellow Dr. Mario 64 viruses that Xemnas had enlarged specifically to invade worlds and make people's lives miserable. They cannot be harmed by Sora's weapons or his friends', and only takes Reds, Blues, and other Yelows as its friends. Only Dr. Mario can kill them, which is why they only appear if Dr. Mario is summonable except on rare occasions. They instantly die if they touch Sora or one of his friends, but this causes ill effects. If a Yellow touches Sora, it will die at the same time as making him unable to use Drives until either 5 minutes pass or he steps into a Save Point. Characters infected by Yellows glow yellow with a white haze around them. *Blue: **Blues are blue Dr. Mario 64 viruses that Xemnas had enlarged specifically to invade worlds and make people's lives miserable. They cannot be harmed by Sora's weapons or his friends', and only takes Reds, Yellows, and other Blues as its friends. Only Dr. Mario can kill them, which is why they only appear if Dr. Mario is summonable except on rare occasions. They instantly die if they touch Sora or one of his friends, but this causes ill effects. If a Blue touches Sora, it will die at the same time asdoubling magic's MP cost until either 5 minutes pass or he steps into a Save Point. Characters infected by Blues glow blue. *Dante: **Dante is a Devil Hunter and a Heartless Hunter ever since they invaded Fortuna City. He is the son of the ledgendary Sparta, the demon who sealed the gate from the demon world to the human world. At first, he appeared as a villain, but quickly became known as the hero he is. He helped Sora defeat Sanctus(*until you reach the next star, everything from here on is only in the journal if if you fought Mysterious Gunman*) and helped him defeat the Mysterious Gunman(*). *Nero: **Nero is a Devil/Heartless Hunter who bears a demonic right arm known as the Devil Bringer. He helped Sora defeat Dante when he attacked them, and helped Sora defeat the crazed Sanctus. His girlfriend, Kyrie, was the very reason he decided to help Sora. He gave Sora the Red Queen after Sora helped him defeat Dante for the first time. *George Costanza: **George is a 40-something man from the World About Nothing. He is often depressed, sadistic, and often a push-over. When he first meets Sora, his girlfirend Susan Ross is spending time with Elaine Benes. This vexes him, because he fears his "independent world" will be "blown up" by this. He is the person who suggested the concept for Jerry's sitcom Jerry. *Michael Jackson: **Michael Jackson was one of the greatst pop stars of the late 1900's. He claims that something happend to him, and that his world was destroyed but he survived somehow. Now that he is back, and he knows WHAT destroyted his world, he has vowed to take his revenge on the Heartless and the Organization by any means neccecary. *Joe Perry: **Joe Perry is the guitarist for the famed rock group Aerosmith. He, along with lead singer Steven Tyler, claim that something hppened to him, and his world was destroyed, but they survived somehow. Now he's back, and knows WHAT destroyed his world, and has vowed to take revenge on the Heartless and the Organization at all costs. He dislikes the Gunman, but not to the degree that the Gunman hates him.(Summoning the Mysterious Gunman at the same time as either of these two characters will result in the Gunman not attacking, and a reduction of Joe and Steven's speed and strength) *Ozzy Osbourne: **John Michael "Ozzy" Osbourne is an English singer-songwriter known as The Prince of Darkness. Osbourne rose to prominence as lead vocalist of pioneering English heavy metal band Black Sabbath, and eventually achieved a multi-platinum solo career which revolutionized the heavy metal genre. He claims that he found a way to imprison himself in the gem before his world was annihilated, and that his gem was found in the nick of time by a traveller of many worlds, and sold to the merchant that Sora got it from. He is the vocalist during the Guitar Jam minigame in New York City(The Mask), in which the song is Ozzy's own "Mr. Crowley." Now that he knows what the Heartless do, he has agreed to join Sora on his adventure to destroy the Organization. Enjoys working with the Gunman and gets along well with Hetfield.(Summoning the Myserious Gunman alongside Ozzy will increase Ozzy's speed and strength. Summoning James Hetfield alongside Ozzy will boost the strength of both of them.) *Takeshi: **The last living nija master. He tried to abandon his life as a ninja, but his old master Akuma found him and sent out ninja warriors to try and destroy him, but ironically, he destroyed them instead. He travelled to Akuma Industries, where he met Sora and company. After learning that both he and Sora were trying to get inside, he decided to join Sora's party. After getting inside, Takeshi gave Sora the Ninja's Honor, and after destroying Akuma, he became a fellow Heartless Hunter, and decided to travel with Sora to other worlds to continue his duty. He gets along well with Kapowski.(if Takeshi and Kapowski are out at the same time, Takeshi's speed is increased.) *Kapowski: **Kapowski is a sarcastic man with a pair of mechanical gloves that allow him to climb walls. He met Sora and company on his way to the top of Akuma Industries, and decided to join the party after helping Sora defeat a bunch of Heartless. Kapowski later gave Sora the Glass Key, and joined Sora and company permanently along with Takeshi. He gets along well with Takeshi.(if Takeshi and Kapowski are out at the same time, Kapowski's strength is increased.) *Raven: Notable Lines of Dialouge (of good characters) during battles (bosses) * Battle Quotes for Spongebob: **"That didn't hurt" **"Hi-ya!" **"Sora!" **"(Groan)..." **"Sandy!" * Battle Quotes for Neo: **''Sora!'' **''More Heartless?'' **''I know kung fu.'' * Battle Quotes for Takeshi: **''Sora!'' **''More Heartless?'' **''By the end of this day, you will wish you had left me alone, Akuma.'' **''Many of you will die before the night is out.'' **''I fly through the air like a deadly sparrow of death!!'' **''Ugh!'' **''Oi...'' (Said when he faints) * Battle Quotes for Kapowski: **''Sora!'' **''Let's go!'' **''Hey!'' **''I don't see what the problem is!'' **''I'll show you!'' **''Augh!!'' **''(groan)...'' (said when he faints) * Battle Quotes for Duke Nukem: **''Sora!'' **''Bring it on!!'' **''Who wants some?'' **''Die you son of a bitch!'' **''Damn, I'm good!'' **''Lets' rock!'' **''Piece of cake!'' **''AAUGH!!!'' **''This really pisses me off....!'' (said when he faints) * Battle Quotes for various New Texas characters: **''Sora!(any) **''More of them?(Ralph Remmington **''Attack!!(Colonel Roosevelt) **''Help me! (Dr. Wurstwagen) **''Come on, help me out!!'' (Ralph Remmington) **''I'm vulnerable here, you two!'' (Colonel Roosevelt) **''They're too strong... need to rest...'' (any of them when they faint) **''We're being overrun!'' (Dr. Wurstwagen) * Battle Quotes for Nero: **''Sora!'' **''Kyrie!!'' **''What's the point of packin' a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it!?(said to Dante on 1st visit as a taunt to get him to fight) **(grunts)'' **''....(moan)...'' (said when he faints) **''I used to trust you Sanctus! Now how do you think I feel knowing that you're a madman!?'' **''Where do all these things come from!?'' * Battle Quotes for Mysterious Guman(when he becomes a summonable): **''Sora!'' **''Ozzy!'' **''Hetfield!'' **''Hayley!'' **''Miles!'' **''Sarah!'' **''Rach!'' **''King Kong!'' **''Maniac!'' **''More of these things!? Where do they come from!?'' **''Don't tempt me!'' **''Your life ends here, Heartless scum!!'' **''RRAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!!!!!'' **''You're really pissin' me off!!'' **''COME ON!!'' **''Ugh... darn....you win...this time.'' (said if fainted before summon meter runs out) **''Later!'' (said when he leaves when summon meter runs out) * Battle Quotes for Seinfeld characters: **'Sora!!' (all) **(Sora: You seem stressed.) Oh, I'm stressed. (Kramer, whenever he faints) **''I win! I win! Shut Up! SHUT UP!!'' (George) **''Oh, yeah!!'' (Kramer) **''Serenity Now!'' (Frank Costanza, whenever he faints) **'Say Vandelay! Say Vandelay!' (George Costanza, whenever he faints) **'Oh, this is just great!!' (Elaine, whenever she faints) **'I'm not gonna go down yet!' (Jerry) **''Hello, Newman.'' (Jerry) * Battle Quotes for Dante: **''Sora!'' **''More Heartless?'' **''This party's getting crazy!'' **''(says whichever of his styles he switches to)'' **''Augh... damn...'' (said when he faints) * Batte Quotes for James Hetfield(summoned character) **''Sora!'' **''Ozzy!'' **''Miles!'' **''M. Man!'' **''Don't make me do it! You know I will!!'' **''I'm Trapped Under Ice!'' (said when using special freeze attack) **''Someone Help Me! OH PLEASE GOD HELP ME!!'' **''Life it seems to fade away...'' (said if fainted before his summon meter runs out) * Battle Quotes for Van Halen: **''Sora!!'' **''WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!! *grunt*''(during special skill "Hot For Teacher Jam") **''Augh!!'' **''Oh, wow, man... (falls over)(said when Van Halen faints) * Battle Quotes for Corey Taylor: **'Sora!' **''It has begun! I'm not the only one!! Psychosocial! Psychosocial! (during special skill "Psychosocial" jam) **''Death metal!'' **'Oh, God!! Why?' (when he takes damage) **''Dead memories in my brain, dead fingers in my veins...'' (if he is knocked out before his summon meter runs out) * Battle Quotes for Clay Miller: **''"Take this!"'' **''"Damn it!!"'' (this and others bits of dialogue being explicit becuase the game is rated M) **'"JASON!!!!"' **''"I've had enough of these f***ing Heartless!!"'' **'"Fuck this."' (when he faints) * Battle Quotes for Snoopy and Woodstock: **''"Arf! (Sora!)"'' (Snoopy) **''Hee hee hee!'' (Woodstock) **'Ow ow ow ow!' (Snoopy, when he takes damage) **''Wheee!!'' (both) * Battle Quotes for Luke Skywalker: **"Take this!" **"Auggghh!!" **"Sora!" **"(sigh)..." **(to Darth Vader) "You killed my father!" * The Las Lindas Group **''Sora!(all) **''Ozzy!(Miles, Sarah and Rachael) **''Ames!(Miles, Sarah and Rachael) **''Hetfield!(Miles, Sarah and Rachael) **''Corey!(Miles) **''Sarah!(all) **''These things just don't stop coming!!(Miles) **''Help!!(any female ally) **''Augh! Son of a BITCH!!(Rachael) **''I don't mean to interrupt, but, I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!!(Randall) **''Now that just makes me mad. And you won't like me when I'm mad!(Minos) **''Dammit!(all characters other than Idward and Sarah) **''AUGH!! I can't hold it! I'm down...(Miles, Idward, or Randall when one of them faints) * Maniac Man **''Sora! **''I'm a maniac, MAAAAAAANIAC, that's for sure!'' **''YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAH!!'' **''I'm gonna cheese you!'' **''(mindless blabber)'' **''I'm gonna mess you up!!'' **''Who wants fried evil dude!?'' (said when he pulls out a Flamethrower and blasts a random enemy) **''OW!'' **''D'oh!(said if fainted before summon meter runs out) **(looks at watch)Looks like more Maniac antics will have to wait for later!(disappears)'' (said when summon meter runs out) * Battle Quotes for King Kong (King Kong (2005 film) ): **"ROAR!" * Battle Quotes for Homer and Bart Simpson: **"Ouch!" (Homer or Bart) **"Doh'" (Homer) **"(Grunt)" (Homer) **"You're going down!" (Homer or Bart Simpson) **'"WHY YOU LITTLE..."' the Heartless (Homer) **"BART!" (Homer) **"DAD!!" (Bart) * Battle Quotes for Peter Griffin: **''Sora!'' **''Hey, that hurts!'' **''Augh, you BASTARD!!!'' **''(laughs in his usual way)'' **''Do you want to get your ass kicked? Think about that while I get myself a drink.(during one of his special skills, where a fridge appears out of nowhere, and as he opens it after he finishes speaking, a raccoon jumps on his face and he charges at a random enemy uncontrollably trying to get it off) **(in drunken speech)If there was a stupid and ugly contest, YOU'D WIN! Or lose.... whichever's funnier... (falls over)(said by Peter when he faints" * Battle Quotes for Buffy Summers (Sunnydale): **"BACK OFF!!" **"(Grunt)" **"(Groans)..." **"(Moans)..." (when she faints) * Battle Quotes for Jude (6teen) **"That's gonna leave a mark." **"This is gonna hurt!" **"(Grunt)" **"(Moans)..." **"Ouch!" **"(Gasps)!" Battle Quotes for the Detention kids. *Back off creep (Shareena) *Take that alien scum (Emment) *Twin power (Lemonajella, and Orangajella) *Not bad for a short kid huh (Gug) *For truth,justice,and free hail passes (Jim) *You big meanine(Shelly) **"(Grunt)" **"(Moans)..." Notable Lines of Dialouge (of bad characters) during battles (bosses) * Battle Quotes for Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda): **"Give me the Dragon Scroll!" **"Th...That's IMPOSSIBLE!! You're supposed to be dead!!" (said if Duke Nukem is summoned mid-battle. He supposedly killed or otherwise badly harmed Nukem a long time ago) **"Why do you help this fool!?"(said if Miles, Sarah or Rachael is summoned mmid-battle) **"(SCREAMS!)" **"(Groan)..." * Battle Quotes for Donnie Pfaster (The X-Files): **"Give up now!" **"Your'e the one that got away, Kairi." **"NO WAIT, STOP!!" * Battle Quotes for Alejandra (Las Lindas): **"Hold still!!(fires gun several times)" **"You're mine, Sora!!" **"You're going to pay!! Why? Because I want you to!" **"Damn you, Van Halen!" **"What!? Im...Impossible....."(said when defeated) * Battle Quotes for Marluxia (Death Star/Coruscant) **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!" **"Your heart shall be judged!" **"Oof!" **"'THIS ENDS NOW!!' **"YOU WILL DIE!" **"NUKEM! We finall meet! And I finally have my chance to try and kill you!" (said in intro to battle. The intro to this battle is different depending on if Duke is in the party or not when the battle begins.) **"NOOOO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!" **"Go to hell, Genesis!" *Battle Quotes for Luxord (Death Star/Coruscant) **"Cards!" **"No! Stop this instant!" **"ENOUGH!!" **"Damn! No! NO!" **"I HATE YOU!!" * Battle Quotes for Darth Vader (Death Star/Coruscant) **"HaHaHa!!" **"The force is strong with this one." **"YOUR HEART IS MINE!!" **"Foolish Keyblade master!" **"Impressive. Most impressive." **"Gahk!" **"'You shall die, young Skywalker!" **"NUKEM! We finally meet! And I finally have my chance to try and kill you!" (said in intro to battle. The intro to this battle is different depending on if Duke is in the party or not when the battle begins.) **"Who is this? I feel like I recognize you five from somewhere.... Yes, now I remember, you were the ones who went in those jewels and was picked up before I was able to desrroy your world. Time to finish What I started!" (said if Ozzy Osbourne, Steven Tyler and Joe Perry, Corey Taylor, or Hayley Williams are summoned mid-battle. What he says means that it wasn't the Heartless that destroyed their world; it was Vader's Death Star) **"!! I don't believe it... the only person other than a Jedi that I could barely defeat... I suppose I might as well kill you before you become a nuisance."(said if the Mysterious Gunman is summoned mid-battle.) **"Put that down before you hurt yourself and make this too easy for me."(said if Sora is using the Ninja's Honor, Red Queen or Rebellion) **"Such a shame. You could have been a great asset to the Empire." **"NOOOOO!!!!" **(Vader's respirator breathing)' **"Ugh!" **''Note on this battle: if the Mysterious Gunman is summoned in this battle, he will be holding a Metallo playing No Reason. * Battle Quotes for the Mysterious Gunman (Various Worlds): **"Come on, you can do better than that!" **"Ah, Nukem. I've always wanted to meet you. Don't worry, just like your friends here, I won't kill you. But I'll bring you awfully close!" (said if Duke Nukem is summoned mid-battle. He supposedly killed or otherwise badly harmed Nukem a long time ago) **"Ugh!" **"Augh!" **"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I would never kill a fellow Heartless hunter. Not unless they pissed me off!" **"Damn it! That's it! Eat explosive death!" (said when he is able to use his missile launcher) **"(Groan)..."(said when defeated) **''Note on the Mysterious Gunman: The Mysterious Gunman gets stronger with every encounter, and you encounter him at least 6 times.'' * Battle Quotes for William (Code Lyoko): **"You cannot defeat XANA!" **"(laughs)" **"Sora!" **"You can't win!" **"Your unity is pathetic!" **"Your duty is feeble!" **"Accept your doom!" **"The heart is one that I shall devour!" **"This cannot be...happening!" * Battle Quotes for Trigon (Teen Titans(TV series)): **"(laughs evily)" **"You cannot escape your destiny, Raven." **"SORA!!!" **"You'll pay for this!" **"Guh!" **"I will show you my true power" **"This cannot be" **"I'd surrender if I were you." * Battle Quotes for The Joker (The Dark Knight): **"C,mon, hit me!" **"Why So Serious?" **"It's all part of the plan." **"Let's put a smile on that face!" **"Gah!" **"WHAT?!" **"Any last words, Batman" *Battle Quotes for Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) **"Back down, Lord Voldemort I'll personally kill the boy who lived!" **"Look, Dumbledore, You're sacrifice is as worthless as Aerith's!" **"Dumbledore is dead Harry Potter! Now you and Sora are next!" **"Arise, Heartless Angel!" * Battle Quotes for Mom (Futurama): **"You must die!" **"Stop me or else!" **"Robots, attack!" **"I will prepare your defeat, Sora!" **"You must not win!" **"Heartless, back up!" **"No! back off!" **"It Can Not Be! No!" * Battle Quotes for Draco Malfloy (Harry Potter): **"I will destroy you!" **"Heartless! attack!" **"Cast Maleficent's spell!" **"If I defeat you, Voldemort will be pleased." **"I'll destory you, filthy mudblood!" **"No! stop! please! nooooooo!" New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy Instructions *When battling the Mysterious Gunman on any world, the strategy remains the same. The first time you fight him, he has 4 HP lives. Every time afterward, he gains an extra one until the final challenge at Gossamer, at which he has 10 HP lives. Since your summons can vary, there are no summons certain to be there other than Donald and Goofy. If you have them, you should summon James Hetfield and Maniac Man together when fighting him. **The strategy to beating him is that at first he will try to get close to you and attack you with a sword with the blade covered in ignited gasoline. Avoid is attacks and attack him yourself until he jumps to the other side of the battlefield and begins to attack you with twin handguns. Every time he begins to shoot at you, start dodge rolling under his attacks until you get close enough to attack him, at which point he will re-draw and re-ignite his blade. This cycle will repeat until he loses half his HP lives, at which point he will attack you with his blade and an assault rifle. Continue attacking him, dodge rolling under his gunfire until he is out of HP lives and only has one HP bar left, at which he begins to take a drastic last stand, attacking you the same way as before if you are relatively close to him, but get too far away and he will pull out a missile launcher and attack you with it, firing about 1 missile every two seconds, all of them heat-seekers. Continue closing in on him and attacking until he is finished off. If you are skilled enough, you can jump over his missles and make them fly back at the Gunman. *Like from The World That Never Was, you had a very long fight with the Dragoon Ship and the Armoured Version of Xemnas along with Riku. This time you'll do it again only it has two stages in the Lylat System, defeat with new powers and James Hetfield will drive the small aircraft that Riku flew on in the near ending of Kingdom Hearts II. This boss will be shown on the 2nd Visit of the Lylat System where the StarFox crew is. (The Starfox crew will assist you by shooting lasers at the Dragoon Ship, but not when Sora and James go inside the front part of the ship when they defeat Xemnas. *On the First Visit of Hogwarts, the first boss will be Sephiroth. He has 4 HP lives. You're summons will be Harry Potter, Cloud and Goofy. Donald, James Hetfield, and Ozzy Osbourne will be your assistant. *On the First Visit of Gossamer, the first boss will be Alejandra. She has 5 HP lives. Your summons will be Ozzy Osbourne, Maniac Man and Goofy. James Hetfield, Van Halen(eventually) and Rachael will be your assistants. The strategy to beating her is to get close to make her unable to hit you with gunfire, and jump over or block her scythe attacks while beating on her with your keyblade at all other times. When she starts to run off and then charge in towards you guns blazing, there's no way to avoid that, so just attack her when she becomes weary afterward. Continue this until she is defeated. *On the First Visit of Gossamer, the second boss will be the Haywire Crane. It has 9 HP lives. While it is on the ground at all times, you must fight it by attacking it from an aircraft(that the Mysterious Gunman and James Hetfield are piloting) after disposing of a bunch of Nobodies that appear randomly. Your summons will be Randall, Maniac Man and Axel(what the hell!?), and your assistant is Sarah holding a gun. It takes a long time to defeat, but it is, overall, relatively easy. THe strategy is to use the special laser beamer on the side of the aircraft to shoot at the crane when there are no enemies present until it is defeated. Its weak points include the claw at the end of the crane arm and the part near the bottom that allows it to rotate. *On the Second Visit of Gossamer, the first boss is a better-armored version of the Haywire Crane, only his time you battle it on the ground. It has 11 HP lives, but is still easy compared to many other bosses. However, it can pick you up and throw you across the field that you fight it in, making you have to run back up to it. Your summons will be Axel(again), Maniac Man(again), and Rachael. Your assistants are Sarah, the Mysterious Gunman, and James Hetfield. It still summons Nobodies at random times, but you can attack the crane itself at any time now. The strategy to beating it is attacking the crane arm when it is down near the ground. *On the Second Visit of Sunnnydale, the second battle will be Saix. He has 6 HP lives. You're summons will be Buffy Summers, Donald, and James Hetfield. The other two of the Scooby Gang (Xander and Willow) will be your assistants. This battle will take place in the Bronze, but don't worry. Once you have defeated Saix completely, he and all of his creation of evil will disappear from the room before people arrive. This level will involve with Nobodies, some Heartless and a few Unbirths as well. If Maniac Man can be summoned, he is exceptionally effective against Saix. *Like in the 100-Acre Wood world, this world will not involve any Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths. List of "Heartless Hunters" This is a list of, as the Mysterious Gunman puts them, Heartless Hunters. "Heartless Hunters" are people or creatures determined to do their part to destroy every Heartless, Nobody, Unbirth, and Organization member that they see or that they know are at large. Most all Hunters are willing to leave their worlds to continue their duty, which is why many future Hunters join Sora as summonables. Put characters who are or will eventually become Heartless Hunters here. Don't forget to list WHEN they become Hunters, or if they are initially. Put in why they became Hunters if they aren't Hunters initially. *Sora (initially a Hunter) *Donald (initially a Hunter) *Goofy (initially a Hunter) *Riku (initially a Hunter) *King Mickey Mouse (initially a Hunter) *Mysterious Gunman (initially a Hunter) *Takeshi (becomes a fellow Hunter after destroying Akuma with Sora's help) *Kapowski (becomes a fellow Hunter at the same time as Takeshi) *Michael Jackson (becomes a hunter after becoming summonable) *James Hetfield (becomes a hunter after becoming summonable) *Joe Perry and Steven Tyler (become hunters after becoming summonable) *Miles, Sarah and Rachael (become hunters after the Festival battle on Gossamer) *Maniac Man (becomes a hunter after becoming summonable) *Snoopy and Woodstock (become hunters after becoming summonable) *Lila (becomes a hunter after discovering the Heartless caused her life-threatening illness in "Snoopy, Come Home") *Pigpen (becomes a Hunter after seeing a close friend getting struck down by a Heartless) *Duke Nukem (becomes a Hunter after being attacked by Heartless and defeating them with Sora's help) *Samara Morgan (becomes a Hunter after she learns that the Heartless were the real cause of her pain in the past) List of Non-canon Villains who they can call and/or control the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths *Donnie Pfaster (from The X-Files) will be controling Heartless *Count Dracula (from Van Helsing) will be controling the Heartless and Nobodies *Baboon (from Skunk Fu!) will be controling monkey-transformed Heartless *Sauron (from The Lord Of The Rings) will be controling the Heartless *Dr. Wasabi (from Chop Socky Chooks) will be controlling ninja-transformed Heartless *Gorrath (from Meagas XLR) will be controling the Heartless *Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) will be controling the Heartless (as always) *Lord Voldemort (from Harry Potter) will be controling the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths *Draco Malfloy (from Harry Potter) will be controlling Slitherin-like Heartless *Newman (from Seinfeld) will be controlling messenger Heartless *Akuma (from Final Ninja) will be controlling ninja and robot Heartless *Mom (from Futurama) will be controlling robot-transformed Heartless, Nobodies, and Unbirths *XANA (form Code Lyoko) will be controlling Heartless *Alejandra (from Las Lindas) will be controlling Anthro Heartless = List of World minigames = *Gossamer (Las Lindas): **Guitar Jam; song: Hot For Teacher by Van Halen. Available after defeating the Pete and the Haywire Crane. **Lawn Mowing; minigame task assigned by Mora, 1st or 2nd visit. Can be played at any time. **Scavenger Hunt; one of Sarah's games. Available after defeating Pete and the Haywire Crane. Player must find all 5 of the coins that Sarah left out in the house and the farm ground in 5 minutes. **Hide and Seek; one of Sarah's games. Available after defeating Pete and the Haywire Crane. Sarah goes and hides somewhere in the farmhouse or just outside somewhere, and it is the player's job to help Sora find her. No time limit. **Fun with Miles; one of Rachael's minigames. Available after defeating Pete and the Haywire Crane. The player must find various ways to drive Miles nuts, such as dumping water on him from the roof, pushing him into the well, setting his tail on fire, sending Maniac Man after him, etc. The more you do to him the higher your score. No time limit, but has a quit minigame button where the items button would be. **Cooking with Taffy; one of Taffy's minigames. Available in Gossamer's game-time night. A game similar to the Guitar Jam minigames where the player must hit all the buttons as they pass through the circle in the middle of the bottom of the screen in order for the dish to come out right. That is, all the buttons except the circle button, in which case you will accidentally drop a chilli pepper into the food; you may lose score from it, but the more peppers that you accidentally drop in, the funnier everyone's reaction to the spiciness(except Minos, he's incredibly resistant to the heat). The more good buttons you accurately hit, the higher your score at the end. **Art 101; one of Idward's minigames. Available after defeating Pete and the Haywire Crane. Similar to the game Bully's Art class, the goal is to fill 60% of the canvas while avoiding the enemies and hazards. Player has 3 lives, no time limit. The faster you finish the higher your score. *New York City(The Mask) **Guitar Jam; song: Mr. Crowley by Ozzy Osbourne. Available after defeating Dorian for the final time. = See also = *Kingdom Hearts